


Humanoids

by Artlover209, Historia70



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Humanoids, M/M, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artlover209/pseuds/Artlover209, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historia70/pseuds/Historia70
Summary: It's 3025 where the future is entirely different.  The female population has decreased at an alarming rate where it is now considered extinct.  To help with the repopulation of the planet, Scientists thought to separate the male population into two groups;  Breeders and Dominants to help with this problem.Even as this happened, loneliness still occurred, so there was one person who built an empire by building Humanoids that were so lifelike, they could be mistaken for humans themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It will all be explained by Akihito later about which is which regarding Breeders and Dominant behaviors. This is not an Alpha and Omega thing where they were born with it. Their condition; Breeders and Dominants are something that is determined at birth. This part is something that is not explained. A parent gives birth, and a person comes in and pop! They are either a Breeder or a Dominant. 
> 
> Now with the Humanoids; Most are for companion purposes. While others are bought for household chores, some were initially bought for companion purposes, but end up in a relationship with their owner who respects them. Unlike the Humanoids of 2019, these are more human with the ability to learn and adapt. You'll see when one of the main characters turns out to be a Humanoid.

**Year 3025**

Viewing the Humanoid in front of him that he has chosen over the huge category over at T-Tech, Asami thought that the real-life version was significantly superior to what he viewed over the computer screen. The silvery-blonde hair, the piercing hazel eyes, the pink full lips, and perfect pink skin informed him that the rest is indeed a sight to behold underneath that luscious clothing.

"M353, I can program you for any name of my choosing, correct?" Asami questioned the blonde.

The face seemed to sparkle to life when he spoke, making Asami react immediately. "Affirmative, Master. You may call me by any name of your choosing."

_‘Master? Somehow I hated for this one ever to call me that,'_ thought Asami as he wished to step closer.

Examining M353 and thinking of how the Humanoid spoke to him and even walked inside Asami was struck with something a bit lame as a name. "Riku."

Tilting his head, M353 smiled before answering in pleasure. "I like that name, Master. Riku."

Hearing that voice just utter that name out felt wrong to him. "Is it at all possible to rename you if I'm not satisfied?"

"You may if that is what you require."

His body continued to react to something so inhuman that Asami wondered if there was a pheromone attached inside that was never mentioned before. Recalling everything that the manual stated, Asami approached him to find that even his scent was alluring.

"You will act more human as time goes, correct?" Asami asked him as his hand touched that pink skin to find silkiness underneath.

Riku turned his head to him. "I'll even pretend to have a headache if I'm not in the mood."

Chuckling at that sentence, Asami's eyes raked over Riku once more. Yes, he did appear to be more superior than the other Humanoids from that other company he purchased from. They were nothing but rubbish until he came across one of T-Tech's creations while doing business with Feilong to find Yoh this amazing Humanoid to be around.

"What would you care to do, Master?"

His eyes pierced Riku suddenly. "Call me, Asami."

His mouth made contact with Riku's pink lips, and instantly, Asami felt the instant draw to this creature as he drew him closer. Asami wanted to dig himself deeper into this Humanoid and enjoy his ownership.

In short, as Asami brought Riku down to suck his cock, Asami smirked with pride as those lustful eyes and moans sounded more real than any lover he has ever had before. While he came, Riku drank him in before Asami placed him on his back and fucked him till the early dawn peeked in.

So as he was asleep, Riku slowly got up and moved out of the bedroom towards the adjoining room. Sore, and barely able to stand up straight, he limped over to Asami's laptop to access it.

Being careful not to be tracked so Riku could do his business he accessed T-Tech to establish communication with the server. His backside was screaming at him, though it was worth it before he reached the President of the company.

**Alistair: Finally! We have been fucking worried about you after this crazy scheme of yours. Did he find out?**

Sighing while looking back towards the bedroom, Riku began to type in his actual name.

**Akihito: Not yet, but he is, after all. I know I'm nuts, but I'm okay with being nuts after so long being without someone for so long.**

Knowing his friend, Alistair was probably propping his hand upon his knee stressing about this.

**Akihito: I'm the owner here, so allow me this one thing. Asami Ryuichi is incredible looking and fucking intelligent to boot. I know I never dated guys before, but shit, I can't help it with him.**

**Alistair: As if you could help it since half the female population is practically dead.**

**Akihito: I know. Still, allow me this for now.**

**Alistair: Fine, but be careful.**

**Akihito: I will. I need to sleep like one of our models now. Help me, lol.**

In his mind, Akihito could think of Alistair making with the sarcastic comments about that. So removing himself from Asami's laptop and taking away the evidence, Akihito went to the couch and sat down to prop himself up in a recharging position.

"This part will suck for a bit." He mumbled out as he laid back.


	2. Reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can lusting after your customer be a good thing or a bad thing? Audience answer will remain the same if the client is Asami; It's a good thing. 
> 
> Now balancing life can be an up and down endeavor where nothing is ever simple for long.

In the bustling city of Tokyo, T-Tech's building stood tall against all other buildings in the area. It was sleek and dynamic, just like the interior. The place contributed so much to the city that so many never minded anything of its structure. They just bustled around with their lives making a living.

Inside, there were people making decisions on which models they wished to purchase, while others were waited for Humanoids to arrive in the waiting area. Employees worked tirelessly making sure that everything performed excellently, while the Vice President strolled through with straightforward strides to study the customers and employees alike to get a feel of them. While he did this, Sorano could feel many eyes on him.

"Excuse me."

The tentative voice stopped him, prompting him to look down at a small boy. "Yes?"

The golden-haired boy looked at the blonde with flowing locks and a blue dress jacket on with blue shorts on underneath. "Are you a robot?"

This question again. "I'm not, but I do have a replica in the catalog, so I'm certain you have seen him. My name is Sorano."

Seeming confused, the boy shifted on his feet. "My dad wants to purchase you."

"M355?" Sorano's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "He has been mostly unsellable."

"Why? You seem pretty sellable."

Opening his mouth to speak up, Sorano was interrupted by a man coming up to them. Turning his head to him, Sorano could see that it was the father. Waiting for the man to get closer, he began to touch Sorano's hand freely.

"Remarkable. It feels like real skin." The man was in awe as he moved his hand past Sorano's fabric, and all the blonde could feel was the father's portly belly against him. "And he is so pretty."

"Daddy, he says he isn't a robot," the boy announced after uncovering his mouth from unfiltered chuckles.

"He's correct, I'm the Vice President of this company, Sorano Ash," Sorano stated politely to the father as he straightened up. "I do have a replica of myself here, but I wish to offer you a replacement at no extra charge. The reason for this replica was for tests."

Disappointment laid in slowly on the man's face till he even spotted Takato walking in. "And that one?"

"He is human and happily married." Smiling at Takato, he could see the man making a bee-line over to him. "Please do accept the replacement." Nodding at the salesman to help the gentleman, Sorano went to Takato. "What is it?"

"Alistair is having a small meltdown only due to Akihito performing this stunt with a client. Can't say as I blame him, but Aki always can get out of certain jams," whispered Takato while they walked along towards the Administrators elevators.

"He is the main owner and founder of this company, so that's why Alistair is having a fit."

Smiling even while shrugging on his science lab on, Takato along with Kou became a major stockholder in the company from its very infancy. They helped Akihito shape the Humanoids into the sophisticated machines they are today without a glitch. Something that was Akihito's brain-child when he developed a knack for this work at an early age.

"Aki fell for a client to give him this, and allow Alistair this." Pulling out a device that blew up and enlarged into something like a mushroom, Takato grinned widely. "Alistair needs to get laid."

Admiring the plug even as it pulsed and vibrated in his hand, Sorano sighed. "You know that he is in a high-risk category."

"That's why I'm giving him that plug."

XXX

Waking up to the smell of breakfast, Asami felt that his place seemed like home with Riku in it even as the Humanoid walked out to the table with a plate full of food on it. "Morning."

Riku smiled back as he placed the plate down before turning to the man. "Good morning, Asami. I hope this meal satisfies you before you head out to begin your day."

There was too much on Asami's mind even as he sat down to survey the bacon and eggs in front of him. "It will do just fine, but what will do me better is you." Taking Riku's hand, he brought him down for a kiss. "I'll let you know when I'll be home, but I can't wait to see you when I do."

Licking his lips without Asami seeing, Akihito couldn't wait either as he planned on sneaking out. "I can't wait either, Asami."

"Riku, who is the owner of T-Tech? Even my secretary has been unable to access this. Why is this?"

"Simply due to secrecy. There are many people out there trying to access this information to gain many things from the company. It is the owner who knows how we truly work while it is the others who work on the components of us," explained Akihito as he studied Asami seeing the man not being one to be deterred.

Ignoring his paper for once, Asami decided to concentrate on his breakfast before getting up to kiss Riku again. "Thank you for breakfast. I'll be seeing you much later on tonight."

Watching as the man departed, Akihito released a deep breath as he planned his escape.

XXX

Kou laughed into the screen at his friend's predicament. "So you are now stuck there because you are surprised that the great Asami Ryuichi has that much security in that building." As his laughing continued, he accidentally knocked his hand into the hovering tray next to him filled with liquids. "For a smart guy, you didn't plan."

Raising his middle finger, Akihito thought to discuss business instead. "How are the new models progressing?"

"The wombs are not doing well at the present, making us wonder if we should go back to the drawing board. They keep self-destructing."

Making a face as he calculated this latest request from clients, Akihito nodded his head. "Forget about it for now and concentrate on health. That is always the springboard to why all of the Humanoids work so well. Health and intelligence." He instructed.

"What about emotions?" Kou couldn't help himself as he leaned forward. "Or are you forgetting after your night with a man?"

"Fucker." Shutting the communication off, Akihito leaned back after removing his footprint off of Asami's computer again.

Getting up, he walked around the penthouse for a bit until it was time to reach into his small bag for a syringe. Sighing as he prepared it, Akihito injected it to suppress his body. Putting the bag away carefully, he heard from Asami about his arrival and removed his clothing.

As the man entered, Akihito went into the act of being "Riku" as he approached his client to service him.

XXX

Earlier at Sion, Asami could see T-Tech from where he stood, and as he awaited the arrival of someone, Kirishima was giving him a report about the building he was staring at calmly.

"T-Tech has risen to be able to knock down the competition with its state of the art robotics that is so lifelike that many have deemed them, replaceable humans. Not so much for the company itself since they wouldn't want humans to be obsolete at all. This was a quote from the owner who remains nameless for reasons that he doesn't wish to be hounded by the media." Adjusting his glasses, Kirishima looked up at Asami briefly. "Not that I blame him in the least seeing as those Humanoids are quite impressive."

"Indeed, they are. Is there any other information on any of the employees there? We can question them so we can get in contact with the owner later," suggested Asami.

"The President of the company is Alistair Fujita, and the Vice President is Sorano Ash. Their addresses are unknown, which leads me to believe they live at the company."

That building is quite large so that it could be possible. "We'll visit it shortly, Kirishima."

XXX

Grateful that he took the drug promptly before Asami ever arrived, Akihito just had to hope for its quick effects even after the older man dressed back up before leaving back to work. He sighed while laying there buck naked contemplating whether he should get up to take a shower. That's when he got up to rush out of the room to head to his bag to retrieve his phone.

"Yes?" His voice was low, so the guards outside couldn't hear him.

"You aren't going to believe this, but your lover has decided to contact us to see about a meeting."

Alistair's voice was full of piss and vinegar while Akihito could imagine him in the control room, brushing his hands through his hair a million times. "Hold that shit off since we aren't ready for it."

"Fuck off! You aren't ready for it because he is fucking your brains out," cursed Alistair. "Do you even have enough birth control with you?"

Hanging his head down, Akihito thought it was more comfortable with a female even though there weren't that many now. He couldn't get them pregnant, and they couldn't do the same to him. It was more natural to him. There were no complications so early in his life when Akihito wanted to prove that a person who was a Breeder can be a success.

On the other end of the phone, Alistair cursed him out to wake him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Asshole! You awake?"

"I am, I'm just thinking."

Knowing what he might be thinking about, Alistair's tone became softer. "Breeders, such as ourselves, have to stick together. I know when the female population began dying down, that's when they started doing these medical treatments to have men become breeders as well. Some, and not all. Such people like that Asami could strive in business while we are supposed to spread our legs."

Was this his motivational speech? Akihito began to wander back to the bedroom. "I would like to be with someone one day, but I still want my business."

"I understand. Just don't forget about us why you enjoy your good time."

"I won't. Please hang up before I'm discovered." Hanging up, Akihito hid the phone away carefully before moving to take a shower. At least, this is one thing that the Humanoids are required to do.

XXX

Moving around the T-Tech lower area acting like an interested customer, Barry Durand hummed out a few things as he scanned a few muscular Humanoids while in his peripheral, Barry observed the employees of various forms till he laid eyes on one larger one. Smirking to himself, he pulled out his phone to pretend to send a message when, in reality, he was scanning the people around him.

~~

"T-Tech employs breeders," announced Barry as he showed Asami the evidence. "What was strange was that Ian Clemons was working there and you know him as a muscular guy." His eyes went to Kuroda. "He is the head of their Legal team, and that man is pregnant."

Not caring if that company employs people many consider bad business around others, Asami reviewed the information as impressive. "But this only covers as far as you can go to."

"True." Sighing as Barry himself was pregnant himself with Kuroda's child, he said, "I did express interest in working there, but they said they aren't hiring at the present moment."

Seeing that Ian looked directly into the camera, Kuroda said, "Ian does know that you work with me as well as are married to me so he could have told them to say that."

"Yeah." Shrugging, Barry made a face. "I apologize, Asami-sama."

"It is quite alright seeing as you did help me with a little of what I needed." Asami glanced over to Kirishima and Suoh. "This is the largest company with a highly valuable product in its possession. Their employees are slated to be the most productive and happiest ever."

"So why are you so interested in making contact? To become partners?" Kirishima inquired.

His eyes went directly to Kirishima and smirked. "You will go to them, and I know once you make your entrance, Kirishima, someone higher above the chain will make their appearance."

Bowing to his boss, Kirishima said, "Hai, I will do that."

As the man left, Kuroda shook his head at his friend. "You are one cocky ass."


	3. Cooking Cupcakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things must be revealed at some point.

It had to be Akihito spotting Kirishima on his feed from Asami's penthouse before alerting Alistair, and Sorano about the man on the premises. His heart pounded while he watched the man just standing there looking like he owned the joint with every person gawking at him. Even as a secretary, Akihito had to admit that the man is also handsome.

For Kirishima, the man didn't show an ounce of emotion on his face as people gave him a wide berth. Whispers knew who he worked for, and he didn't mind knowing that this came with the territory. He wasn't expecting the blonde approaching him with the most graceful footsteps, and hair flowing behind him. The man's blue jacket was asymmetrical against him to show off the shorts he was wearing along with the most shapely legs ever. As he smiled, Kirishima found himself smiling back to him.

"Good Afternoon, my name is Sorano Ash, and I'm the Vice President here," he said in a lilting voice.

And a Breeder as well according to his phone vibrating in his coat. Kirishima's heart pumped wildly at the thought of unclothing this one every night. "Kirishima Kei and I'm the Secretary to Asami Ryuichi."

"I know this, and I wish to know your business here." Head tilting, Sorano joked. "You honestly can't be looking for a Humanoid with your looks." This one was a Dominate. He oozed it from his very pores, which made Sorano wonder why Ian was so forgotten about when all Breeders held such a svelte built compared to their lawyer. "Shall we speak in private?"

"We shall." Following Sorano towards a small meeting room that was as sleek as the rest of the building, Kirishima sat down in a seat adjacent from the blonde.

Sitting at the end of the table next to the tall man, Sorano didn't smile until it was time to do so. "For a dominate man, you truly believe you can get into my pants? I'll say this first to remove this off the table since your meter scored off the charts the moment you laid eyes on me." Smiling widely, he said, "It won't happen. Now for Asami Ryuichi either wishing to partner with our owner in this business, we say no. If he wishes for a stock option." Standing up, Sorano did enjoy examining this handsome man even if he didn't wish to indulge.

Taking his hand quickly, Kirishima brought him closer in an unintentional move that was so unlike him. "Asami Ryuichi would like to discuss this personally with the owner of this company so he may hear his words. This isn't to insult anyone else under him; it is just due to Asami-sama likes to conduct business always."

"You could have said this without invading my personal space," Sorano hissed as he pushed away from the man. "I'll bring it up, and I'll get in contact with you, Kirishima."

“I only did so because you so took me, but for the sake of my employer I'll keep it professional," Kirishima professed without emotion.

"I appreciate it since this company and the people who work here are essential to me."

Kirishima could walk away from this as he was able to walk away from anything personal his entire life. So stepping away after a bow to the enchanting blonde, Kirishima left the meeting room marking a disappointing meet-cute.

XXX

Meanwhile, in a control room, while wearing comfortable shorts and a shirt that was once fashionable, but now was hanging off one shoulder from overuse, Alistair was typing some parameters in when he heard the door slide open.

"That didn't take long, Sorano. Did you tell him to bug off?" No immediate reply from his friend that he was accustomed to making Alistair turn to see Asami Ryuichi's Security Lead in front of his eyes. Getting up, he stepped far enough away from the strong Dominant male as his hormones started to react. "You don't have permission to enter here. I have no idea how you did so, but this will not be looked pleasantly by the owner of this company."

This Breeder was secreting heavily making Suoh forget what he needed to do and walk forward to the skittish blue-haired man before him. Spotting the locks to the door behind him, Suoh activated it but didn't expect a ray to hit him so profoundly he blacked out.

Standing there trembling, Alistair went down to his knees wishing that any birth control and suppressants could help his DNA, but they never could so he holed himself here. Removing his penis from his pants, he started to jerk off almost too violently wishing for a quick escape from the pain he was in. Hearing Sorano's voice over the headset, he answered weakly.

"Suoh Kazumi broke in here, and I have him contained." Alistair panted heavily and secretly he asked for forgiveness for Sorano hearing this. "Tell him that Asami had sent someone to the control room."

There was a long silence before Sorano spoke again. "I told him, and he'll try to make his way back. In the meantime, once you are done get cleaned up so we can move that bastard in there."

"Sure." Cutting off the sound Alistair released on Suoh's face finding some satisfaction there till his smell mixed in with the blonde buzz-cut male to the point Alistair cleaned him up and called for security to remove him.

XXX

With Suoh passed out in the backseat of the car, Kirishima contacted Asami on the way back to Sion. The plan was foiled, and it felt like an embarrassment.

"What news do you have, Kirishima?"

Taking a slight breath, Kirishima responded to Asami flatly, "The mission was unsuccessful, Sir. While it is still agreed that you should only speak to the owner of the company, the Vice President, Sorano Ash, hinted that it wouldn't go well due to the stunt that was pulled."

There was a slight pause on the line before Asami spoke. "Did they say who owns the business?"

"Negative."

"Where is Suoh?"

"He is knocked out by some ray from the President of the company, Alistair Fujita. The man is an off the charts Breeder, and Suoh couldn't help himself," explained Kirishima almost in a grating voice.

"Makes one wonder about this owner and why he is so secretive." Asami was thinking by the air over the line. "This might be an exciting meeting."

"Very true, indeed."

"I'll see you soon, Kirishima."

The line was cut abruptly meaning there was some dissatisfaction in how Suoh handled things with the President or himself. It was humiliating. Hearing sounds behind him didn't make Kirishima flick his eyes towards his friend.

"Damn! My body feels like a building rolled over it," stated Suoh as he felt his sides. "I can't say as I blame that cute Breeder of getting upset over me, but he brought out the beast in me."

That wasn't good at all. "I spoke to Asami-sama, and he is disappointed. The owner will speak to him, but I doubt on a positive meeting seeing how you veered off the track." This time Kirishima glared at Suoh via the rearview mirror. "You have been trained not to do such things, Kazumi."

"I know this, Kei. You don't think I don't? This Breeder is of the loosest forms that I have ever encountered before." Suoh sounded so helpless that even Kirishima didn't have the heart to say anymore.

To have that Breeder as a President of a company was such a gutsy move that it made Kirishima wonder about the owner's motives.

XXX

Before Akihito could even leave the penthouse, he went to the door to answer it only to find a vain looking blonde in front of him in the most fashionable outfits. Standing in the standard Humanoid way, Akihito smiled in a friendly way even as he recognized the person before him. The manager of Club Dracaena and a former model.

"Greetings, my name is Riku. How may I help you today?" Akihito greeted in a cheerful tone.

Figures that even Asami Ryuichi would get a Humanoid for his needs too. Giving him his file, Sorano moved smoothly past him. "Give Asami Ryuichi my report."

"I will, Sir." Feigning politeness, Akihito didn't know why this one wouldn't leave but thought he would play nice. "May I offer you a refreshment of your choosing, Sir?"

To admit that this one was about as attractive as the one Sakazaki had as his companion felt demeaning. "No, thank you." Facing the rare beauty in front of him in which was manufactured, Sudou needed to speak. "I have given up my pursuit of Asami due to futile infantile stupidity knowing how we aren't even matched up at all. Why I'm telling this to you? I feel that it is safe. Asami deserves a person to whom he is the most compatible with and keeps his attention. If he is with a Humanoid, I'm sorry to say; you are a temporary stop until his match arrives."

Akihito merely blinked at his words while digesting them. "I do know this, and accept this fully since it is my function." Sad words to be stated knowing he'll have to face off with Asami soon as himself at his company.

Smiling warmly at the pretty blonde Sudou approached him. "I'm sad that while our world has advanced, it has also stepped back as well. With so many in our past, ignoring warnings about protecting themselves and it had to be the women to suffer the worst is a sad state. We still have a small surviving number of them, but it would be nice to have more." It was rare for him to speak this honestly to others. "I do miss their sweet fragrances around."

Not speaking a word about his technology, Akihito allowed the man to talk until he left the penthouse with a very pleasant goodbye leaving him to be inventive about his departure from the building.

XXX

Sakazaki's club was filled with Humanoids that worked for the man, and the one at the Hostess stand is the one that Sudou felt he was currently competing with, and he was called Hajun. Hajun was a crossdresser with an exotic look on him, and with a charming personality. So as Sudou took one look at the beauty, he grimaced with some jealousy.

"Sudou! How are you this beautiful day?" Hajun beamed with butterflies and pretty pastries probably coming out of that perfect ass of his. "Sakazaki is upstairs if you'd like to see him."

Hajun. Sakazaki's lover for over a year and Sudou nearly puked eve as he nodded to Hajun before passing the Humanoid. Walking up the areas with the others he didn't feel such disgust as he went up to the back area to where Sakazaki's office laid. When he got there, Sudou entered as the door slid open to find himself viewing the man without his shirt on while he worked. Taking a deep breath by seeing those muscles, Sudou came closer.

"Asami visit before me, right?" Sakazaki grinned, knowing he was correct. "You are a breeder in heat now, and that is reckless out there."

Perhaps, but Sudou hoped that Sakazaki would be without his blockers to prevent the man from sniffing out breeders in heat. "I gave him a message stating that I have given up such a fruitless pursuit when he deserves someone of his equal."

That was impressive, but Sakazaki sighed as he dug into his desk to slide an object over. "This is your prescription. Take it, so you don't get attacked."

The man cared for his sake or Sakazaki didn't want to cheat on Hajun. "Later."

Sakazaki's eyes darkened. "You made your decision, and I fell in love. It may not be your choice, but he is perfect." Tapping the drug, his eyes narrowed. "I do care about you Sudou, and I don't wish for you to be harmed out there so if you don't willingly take it, I will force this shot myself."

His head bowed down in thought still unwilling to give in to this. "Let me borrow one of your Humanoids for this purpose then."

"It won't help, and you know this well."

Sudou won't give up. "I get why you are with him because of me rejecting you, but Sakazaki I know my mistake."

"I thought you hated public sex." Leaning back, Sakazaki smirked at his friend.

"You're kidding me? I am the one who initiated it since I was in heat. We had a regular driver because of this."

Knowing this, Sakazaki got up to move around his desk to corner his friend. "I am deeply I love with Hajun to the point I want a womb in that belly." Placing his hand on Sudou's abdomen, he whispered into his ear. "I wanted to give you babies, but you thought of that vapid career of yours. I'm glad you want me, but I'm with someone now."

Feeling a prick in his skin, Sudou's eyes glistened while gazing into Sakazaki's serious ones. "I love you."

It was hard to respond to that as he removed the needle. "Now you are safe from any asshole who is looking to take advantage of a beautiful breeder." Turning his face away from Sudou, Sakazaki knew his friend was hurt by his actions when it was the only way. "I do care for you in order to do this, Sudou."

He knew, but it hurt all the same as Sudou left the office with his head down.

XXX

The allure of a Dominant while he passed everyone in a highly pristine hall. His golden eyes didn't seem to stray, but they did as they took in every detail of the place and people he passed even while heading towards the designated floor he was supposed to meet the owner in. Asami nearly smirked while they removed themselves off the elevator to gain entrance to an area he was to wait in.

There was a blonde with long hair standing there along with a man with blue hair. Those were the President and the Vice President by his men's' descriptions. Both attractive and it was quite right that the President, Alistair Fujita was a Breeder by how he oozed out his pheromones.

Hearing soft footsteps, Asami's attention was diverted towards a section where he couldn't see the person until they went around the corner and approached with fiery confidence. Gone were the typical wear of that Humanoid costume, and there was something in the way of vintage fashion.

"I believe I need a refund," Asami smirked at the blonde before him.

Standing slightly in front of his friends, Akihito retorted with his response, "After what your man did with Alistair, I think not. We can call it even."

Considering this, Asami backed away from this one quickly. "And what is your real name?"

"Takaba Akihito. I require you to keep this a secret between us, and that is why you were required to sign those papers before meeting me."

This one had guts. "Are you still interested in speaking with me?"

There was some consideration from Akihito before he answered him. "To be partners with you wouldn't work at all. Even having a share in the stocks wouldn't work out due to if you get controlling stock, you will take over the company." Risking himself by getting closer to the man, he added, "I just can't have that."

Smart man. Asami smirked at the way Akihito thought. "Than how about we continue our affair as we discuss mutual interests."

It was a suggestion more than a question making Akihito politely dismiss his friends and guards so he can talk to Asami alone. "Why would you like to speak about business?"

"I have never met anyone else quite like you before to build a thriving company from the ground up. Did you have any help?"

"At first, no." Indicating that they should sit, Akihito, pressed a button so Asami can have a scotch. "I have two of the oldest friends in the world who enjoy being behind the scenes. I am the one who brought the technology to life, and they are the ones helping to keep it there."

Such a beauty, but the ploys. "When did you bring them here?"

Akihito smirked as he leaned forward. "I am sorry I tricked you, but it was my first time desiring a male, especially a dominant. So I posed as a Humanoid, and I did enjoy myself even if the guilt overwhelmed me." Moving back, he gazed into his water. "I took my birth control and suppressants the whole time we were together."

His eyes burned through those clothes it seemed before Asami grabbed Akihito's hand to force him on his lap. "My man's stunt did force you to unmask yourself." As his hand moved past Akihito's waistline, Asami whispered into his ear. "I can smell your pheromones now, Kitten." Finger dipping into that sweet hole he heard a gentle moan. "You never released them until now, haven't you?" Deeper inside, he inserted another finger. "You like this."

His fingers curled around those strong shoulders as all bravado vanished, and all that Akihito wanted was that cock inside of him. The room appeared hazy, and as the lights flashed above, he lazily moved away as his guards flooded into the room to remove him out of there.

Asami observed this particular state on how they carried Akihito out of there until Sorano approached to explain the unspoken question. "Aki installed it a long time back." He sighed. "He doesn't wish to get pregnant and be a slave to a Dominants life. That is why this company employs nothing but Breeders. He wants to give us all beneficial careers instead of just being baby farms or whores."

Admiring that, Asami wasn't given any choice to voice his opinion when the blonde dismissed him for providing Akihito with room to breath.

In the vehicle, though, Asami sat back to voice his thoughts, knowing that Kirishima had more of a chance with Sorano. "Contact Ash tomorrow for a private meeting."

"Hai, Asami-sama," Kirishima agreed as Suoh pulled into traffic.

"Allow Ash to understand that I'm not like the others."

XXX

"You got your pheromones in a tizzy finally because of a dominant pushed your damn buttons, Aki!" Alistair bitched before leaving the room. "It fucking smells like you are cooking cupcakes in that body of yours."

Leaning closer to sniff his friend, Takato moved away from Akihito quickly. "That's the smell! Cupcakes! I've been trying to put my finger on it for so damn long too."

Saluting his friend, Akihito closed his eyes while wishing he was alone at home. Never had he felt this aroused to this degree before, but knowing his drugs wore off was telling. "Leave me alone with my cupcake smell so I can shower the fuck up."

Doing so, Sorano was the only one standing there with a comforting smile on his face. "I almost released around Kirishima. Didn't want to, but it almost happened."

Sorano and himself were healthy breeders in the way of holding their pheromones off regardless. So if two Dominants like Asami and Kirishima were able to do this to them that meant one thing: They were compatible.

"Do you wish to be with anyone, Sorano?"

"I want a career. I don't want to rely on someone else to bring home the bacon," Sorano answered quickly.

"As do I."


	4. First Strikes

“Deeper, Sakazaki.Deeper.”

The sweet, lusty sound of Hajun beckoning him underneath him while he continued to drive his cock deeper inside brought Sakazaki into a quick orgasm.He hated to come too quickly, but it happened lately with his Humanoid. 

Smiling as he felt the heat of his master inside, Hajun said, “You feel so good.Do you want me to ride you?”

He wanted to get Hajun pregnant, but Humanoids weren't equipped yet.They do begin feeling their own emotions on their own though as time went on, and Sakazaki decided not to force his love to continue to this right now. "I want to hold you."

Warmed by that response, Hajun wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, Sakazaki."

"I love you too." Kissing him, Sakazaki allowed his other Humanoids to handle the flow of traffic downstairs as he stayed with his lover.

XXX

**Dracaena**

Rubbing his temple as a headache made its way to his fucking eyes, Sudou spoke to the bouncer before moving his way so he can head to his office.As he did, a pair of eyes caught his attention, or more like a scent that made him gaze at someone he shouldn’t at all.

The man had sleeked back blonde hair with blue eyes and a solid build.With stylish clothes, Sudou waited for the man to come towards him. "You are that model, Sudou Shuu.You are so beautiful. Don't know why you quit."

Fucking flattery from a Dominant. "Enjoy your time at the club, Sir." No more words, but the escape didn't come easy for Sudou.

~

Pants were off.

_'Did I take my pills?My shots?' _Sudou thought in a panic.

Each thrust continued, and Sudou felt his humiliation grow as the stranger continued to fuck him. 

_'Think of him as Sakazaki.Sakazaki.'_

Feeling the hot climax of that stranger fill him, Sudou nearly cried.He prayed that he wouldn't get pregnant. 

"Did you know that I fucking hate Humanoids.I wish that they would all be destroyed," the stranger stated before pulling away. "I'd rather fuck a human any day of the week, and I got the best Breeder ever."

XXX

Splayed parts were everywhere, and as the customer stuck to the side speaking to the police, the owner of the competing Humanoid company surveyed the damaged droid noting how it can't be saved.This was his seventeenth call.

"Uh, Nemugasa-san." The Policeman approached to show him a note. "This was near the Humanoid."

Viewing the warning, Nemugasa sucked in a deep breath while he nodded his head. "Thank you." Guess he'll contact the administrator of T-Tech to see if they are getting any threats themselves.Knowing how far advanced their Humanoids are compared to his, he would think they had safety features.

XXX

“Aki, there is a call from Nemugasa from Cronklin on the line.He says that it is urgent business,” his secretary said.

Peering out towards where Sion is, Akihito agreed to take the call. "Patch him through and take the night off." Hearing glee in his voice, Akihito could see Nemugasa's tired eyes through his monitor. "What's the matter?"

"You know this elusive shit is tiring. Can't I at least see your face?I do hold respect for you," Nemugasa complained softly.

It was his young age that might hold him back, and the fact he was a Breeder that would bring things to a halt. "I had a horrible accident when I was younger, and even the doctors can't correct it." Piss poor lie, but he hoped that the other owner was too tired to brush past it.

He was. "Have you had any of your Humanoids vandalized?I ask simply due to the fact I have with the threat to stop making them or else there will be more done."

Checking his computer Akihito could see that all his Humanoids are in top condition. "They are in working order, and if there is a threat, they have safety measures in place."

“Figures, you asshole.You practically wiped me out.”

“You are still showing a profit, and you have a lot of skills.Are the police helping out?”

“They are, but the people who buy my products can’t afford a replacement.”

The man doesn't offer a guarantee?Not good. "If I allow you to loan you a Humanoid to help weed these people out I'll have to warn you that you can't bypass him to see how he ticks."

Surprised by this good-natured offering, Nemugasa grinned. "Thank you, and I promise I won't."

Reviewing his file, Akihito noticed the guy got divorced.Two Dominants never make a good marriage at all. "If you wish, you can have a little downtime with him." Sending a winking emoticon Nemugasa's way he almost cackled at the way the man blushed.

Talking to the man for a little while longer Akihito ended the call when his friend and ex stepped in.Watching her glide in wearing a transparent dress, with small pasties on her nipples, and a barely-there thong, Akihito smiled at her as she sat on his desk.

"You like?" Pointing at her chest, she winked. "I painted them in chocolate for his enjoyment later."

While he smelled like cupcakes, she felt like chocolate.Two Breeders together could never have children, so it was a doomed relationship from the very beginning.Not that they didn't have any fun while it lasted. 

Standing up, Akihito was tempted until he moved away. "He'll love them.You looking to have babies?"

"I am." Kristen walked behind him. "Our profits continue to soar here." Her eyes followed him. "Maybe he won't hold you back."

"Why did you come in here to show me how you're dressed?" He had to distract himself from Asami.

She was shameless. "I like the way you look at my body.I even still remember how you licked my nipples."

Turning to face her, Akihito smiled as he touched her waist. "You do have nice nipples, but we have to move forward."

“I know, but is Asami’s scent the most compatible with yours?”

"It is. I'm afraid to admit it."

Giggling, Kristen whispered. "He made you as yummy as the middle of a Bavarian donut."

“Shut up.”

Shrugging, she turned around. "I'm going to meet my mate for a good time."

Watching his friend slowly walk out of there, showing more of herself than he was comfortable with, Akihito sighed even as he felt tempted about wanting to see Asami.

XXX

When morning arrived, it was Sakazaki's club that had an unannounced visit to it that day.So as one of the Humanoids answered the door to inform the person that they weren't open, an unexpected slam to its head was heard before more followed.The Humanoid didn't have the time to activate its self-defense, only an internal alarm marking the whole area bathed in light.Not that it mattered when the person was careful not to be seen, and Sakazaki got to his Humanoid too late.

Standing there to examine the rubble, Sakazaki warned Hajun not to look even as a car approached.His eyes looked up to see that it was from T-Tech. "I didn't see them."

No words as the men approached the mess till another vehicle approached, and Sorano left the car to view the mess. "Someone has it out for Humanoids." Spotting and out of the way note, he went over to it to scan it before reading it. "Old school, but they are careful not to leave a DNA trace." 

Walking to the pretty blonde, Sakazaki asked, “What does it say?”

"It is a rather old-style threat you could see in a school," answered Sorano while placing it in a safe evidence bag. "Death to all Humanoids." Spotting Hajun looking out the door he nodded his head towards the door. "Protect your lover at all costs." With a small smile, he moved away. "We'll do our best to stop this quickly."

“I can help.I am connected.”

Not doubting that Sorano swiveled his hips to look back at him. "I don't doubt that, but your partner does appear scared.Please protect him." 

Narrowing his eyes, Sakazaki turned around to go back into his club while the men cleaned up the mess. "It will be alright, Hajun. Don't worry about it at all."

"But what if?" His eyes were wide as he looked up at Sakazaki. "I don't want to die."

Fearing death even when you are a Humanoid, seems like such a human emotion to Sakazaki. "You won't.I promise."

XXX

Answering the call before not even making sure who was phoning him was Akihito's mistake when he heard the voice prompting him to show his face on the screen. "What do you need?" He asked, knowing he sounded like a jerk.

Grinning, Asami inquired, “Would you care to have dinner with me tonight?”

His eyes met those alluring golden ones, and the answer was, "Sure." Akihito hoped it sounded blasé enough to that bastard. 

“How does eight sound?”

“Sounds like an early bird special for you, but sure,” Akihito joked.

“Than I’ll see you tonight.”

Watching the screen go black, Akihito tapped the keyboard softly in thought even as another alert sounded again. "Fuck." He mumbled as he patched himself through to the troubled Humanoid to find that the person attacking was being very careful. "They know about the safety protocols." Tapping into the machine, he sent a jolt through the Humanoid so it could reach its assailant. 

Rushing into the room, Alistair asked breathlessly, “Was that you?”

"Yes." Watching the attacker runoff, Akihito shook his head. "They figured out how to bypass our safety protocols, so we need to do a quick massive safety measure now to protect our products." He demanded.

Nodding his head, Alistair immediately left the room contacting everyone to begin the work.In this future, there were ways of figuring out who was responsible for these crimes quicker than this. 

As for Sorano, he had other plans when he was diverted after a call from Akihito to get in contact with Kirishima.It felt lofty to do this in his mind, but an outside connection might help.So as he left the vehicle to meet inside a spacious cafe, Sorano felt grateful the small table was in the back.

"Greetings.I apologize for this hasty meeting, but it just can't be helped." Sorano sat down across the man feeling the Dominant's raging hormones already. "We don't ever ask for outside help, but seeing as Asami is quite connected with his ears to the ground, sort of speak, we do require a bit of assistance."

The man across from him practically sparkled from the moment he stepped out of his sleek company car, to when he walked in the cafe to sit down.Kirishima enjoyed his fragrance massively while a Humanoid worker stopped over to bring them his order. "I ordered us something while we discuss business.I hope you don't mind."

His eyes fell to the drink he was fond of along with the slice of coffee cake.Sorano glanced up to thank the worker before its departure. "I don't mind seeing as I am a bit peckish."

Watching the blonde eat, Kirishima thought he was observing a bird eat their food.It was cute. "What's the problem?"

Taking a sip of his drink, Sorano started to swallow when an alert lit up his phone.His eyes went large as he flew out of his seat and went towards the back. "Fuck." He gritted his teeth while hearing the familiar sounds of the Humanoid, trying to fight back. "No."

Getting out to the back, he opened the door to find a group before him dressed in black.Feeling arms securing his own behind his back, Sorano struggled slowly. "Who are you?!" He demanded.

Out of nowhere, Kirishima came down kicking the one holding Sorano, in the face before he went on the attack to hit the others.Sorano was in awe of how the man fought to the point he unmasked one offender.

In shock, the man grabbed something from his pocket and shot himself, thus disintegrating his own body out of existence.As the others ran out of there, Sorano went to work to see if he can get anything at all from the offender. 

"Nothing." Getting up, Sorano went to the destroyed Humanoid, knowing that no one would be able to see someone through the feed. 

"Can he be fixed?" It was the owner of the cafe and the Humanoid.

He frowned while examining the wreckage. "We'll have to see." As people from T-Tech came into the alley, Sorano apologized to the owner before going to Kirishima. "Someone has been going around vandalizing Humanoids.We aren't the only company at risk."

Understanding why they were needed, Kirishima said, "So you wish for Asami to put feelers out." Pausing to consider it, he nodded his head. "Asami-sama will do this."

"Also, thank you for stepping in a while ago. I'm not much of a fighter." Sorano smiled up at the man before stepping away. 

There was that scent from the blonde that intermingled with his that made Kirishima ask his question. "Would you like to be friends with me?Just friends."

Suspicious, Sorano's eyebrow shot up. "Doubt you would." Catching the man's pheromone, he continued to walk away. "I need to go so I would like to thank you.Akihito will thank your boss later." 

This seemed to be a tango the blonde will be on with him as Kirishima watched Sorano walk swiftly away. 

XXX

The check-up went well, prompting the sincerest smiles to grace Ian's features even as someone entered the room uninvited. "Kuroda Shinji." His voice remained soft in spite of the underlying irritation he did feel to this tender moment. "Is it important to interrupt my time here?"

In all the time they attended school together, Kuroda had no idea Ian was a Breeder. "You look beautiful. I'm having a child myself."

"I heard, and I saw your wife.He is quite a stunner." Glancing away from the ultrasound image, Ian grinned. "Is this the matter between Sion and T-Tech? Couldn't it wait?"

"Since it is a private matter, I thought I would meet in the cloak of a friend." Kuroda couldn't see a husband around. "Where is your mate?"

The smile didn't die from Ian because he felt that the greatest treasure in his life was within him. "He left me for another Breeder."

“Sorry.”

"I'm not. I'm perfectly fine alone with the best gift alive," Ian said as he pointed towards the image on the screen before getting off the table. "As friends, we can conduct business as such according to my boss.As anything else, not at this time."

Watching the man dress up, Kuroda could see that he was very built. "I'm glad you are well."

Chuckling, Ian mocked him, "You act as you care, but never once have you contacted me until your boss decided to take an interest in my boss." 

Knowing how selfish he could be, Kuroda knew how correct he was. "True, but I'd like to rectify it."

"Fine." Not one to carry grudges, Ian placed his hand on his shoulder. "Maybe your kid and my kid could be friends one day."

"That'll be nice." A thought came to mind. "How is it that you are a Breeder when you don't fit the profile?"

Prick. "Ask your father since his father before him, and even before he is the ones who are the geniuses who thought this great idea out." Getting closer, Ian whispered, "Your Grandfather thought to have fun with my DNA and poof!"

“But I thought you said.”

"To spare you, but fuck it." Pulling up his file, Ian smirked. "Our babies will be cousins."

“Was this to pay for school?”

"No, this was after.I was a Dominant before he got his hands on me." Shrugging his shoulders, Ian sighed. "As painful as the process was, I won't deny the life inside of me.I have full legal rights to him, and in exchange, your granddad stops his experiments in changing a Dominant into a Breeder."

Kuroda we'll need to speak to them about this in the future, but now he just stared at the man's stomach. "Sorry."

"Whatever.I have nothing against you personally, Kuroda.I did enjoy looking at you in the gym's showers, so I want to bring less stress to my personal life for this one now." Rubbing his abdomen, Ian smirked. "We should go so they can have this room."


	5. Scanning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date between two people, and a meeting between a begrudging Breeder with a Dominant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes

****

Akihito scanned the whole restaurant finding it discomforting even if they had the view to themselves. "You had to reserve the whole restaurant for us?" Stabbing at his food, Akihito placed it in his mouth.

"Don't you find it intimate?Besides, there would have been questions regarding who you were, and I know you didn't want that." Asami raised his glass to his lips to find the other man growling lightly.

"Fine, you got me." Chewing his steak, Akihito swallowed the savory taste before following the twinkling lights of Tokyo's allure. "I don't often go out like this.I have dated before, but they were far more fantastical, and not so romantic. It's weird to me."

"Why is that?" After some research of his kitten, Asami couldn't locate much except for an exceptional education along with proper parentage.It was like Akihito didn't wish for his personal life to be made public as did himself. 

“I’ve only dated a few women.All Breeders, like myself.All very intelligent.”

“Do they work for you?”

His wistful smile turned into a frown. "Unfortunately, as with most Breeders, when they meet a Dominant, they turn away their careers due to their other halves demand and stay at home to be barefoot, and pregnant.When the marriage fails, the Breeder's life fails with it.So I lost a couple to that while I still have a close friend who still works with me.I hope she doesn't end up there." 

"Is this why you employ nothing but Breeders at your company?To ensure them a future at this age when no other could.It is quite an extraordinary thing." Asami admired this trait in Akihito along with that fiery nature he spotted in those eyes.

That sad smile returned to Akihito's features along with a cute little twinkle in Akihito's eyes. "Sudou Shuu is a Manager at Dracaena and a Breeder.Is there any other besides that spy you sent to my company?"

Asami chuckled lightly. "There is, and I have them guarded because I don't wish for them to be taken advantage of, but Sudou is a Breeder who often has the ideas that might get him into trouble.Still, he has proven himself to be valuable in my company."

"He has expressed interest in you at one time." Asami was aware of this but wasn't aware that Akihito knew. "He dropped by your penthouse to give you that file. That's how I knew, and he informed me when he thought I was a Humanoid.He was highly sincere telling me how it was an unintelligent interest, and how you deserve someone who you are more compatible with.I believe him."

“His interest lies in Sakazaki.Another club owner.”

"I know him.He has several of my Humanoids working with him along with one who is his partner." Akihito sighed, feeling comfortable now that this seems to have shifted from romantic to business. "Are you truly helping with keeping your ears out to help figure out who is destroying not only my property but my competitors?While he is my competitor, he is still a good man." Akihito felt somewhat helpless in asking for help in this arena.

Reaching forward, Asami took his hand. "I will inform you of any information I may have in this to help you resolve this matter.As for us, I want you to know that."

Snatching his hand away, Akihito felt his heart racing from that touch. "Thank you for the first half.As for the second part, not now.As for something else." Standing up, Akihito took his hand. "I can't deny that it felt fucking good sharing myself with you, but I won't give myself up yet."

"You are keeping your company, Akihito." Standing up, Asami brought Akihito's body against him. "I just finally found my match in you, and I'm not giving up without a fight."

His throat went dry while everything else went wet.Akihito hated, and both loved his body's response to this man. "I guess you enjoy seeing my building from where you live and work then." He grinned teasingly.

"You guessed, right."

"Didn't think that we were that right for one another then, but still." Akihito grabbed his tie to tug him down. "Not yet, Ryuichi."

Hearing his name roll off that tongue sent a shockwave down his spine, making Asami feel alive for the first time in his life. "Can't wait, Takaba Akihito."

XXX

Working from his apartment, Alistair was blindly tapping in things when he answered the door to find Suoh there.Dumbfounded at the man even getting into a secured building he knew the possibility of shutting the door would never be quick enough.

"I'm working here." Stepping as far away from the man as possible, Alistair shot him an annoyed look. "How in the fuck did you get in this building?"

The man was very silent while looking over the place. "Look through the feeds." 

_'Asshole,"_ Alistair thought even as he punched in another sequence to look over at Suoh getting in. "I should have you neutered."

"You can hate me later, but I do know you are trying to up your security defenses for your Humanoids." Sitting down as far from the man, Suoh smiled. "Allow me to help you out as a way of an apology."

Shaking his head, Alistair moved even further away from the dangerous man. "No, fucking way.If I hand this to you." There was no need to finish the sentence when Suoh could tell what will be said. 

Moving quicker than what Alistair anticipated, Suoh took the handheld away from him and sat back down. "These are beautiful already, but those vandals are still quite good." Typing in some coding Suoh handed it back to him. "Kirishima fought some earlier, and it helped receive some readings from that."

Scanning the coding before running it through, Alistair sent it to their programmers to place it in two Humanoids for testing. "We'll test it on two Humanoids to see if it works properly."

Standing up, Suoh approached him. "Our scents have instantly attached, and I won't enjoy this denial."

"Don't be such a dick by pushing yourself on me," Alistair hissed out while hitting the man. "Fucking typical asshole." Avoiding the hardness in Suoh's pants was easy for him as Alistair typed in a reply in his email. "Perhaps if I become a eunuch, I can remove this portion of myself."

To hear the constant hatred in Alistair's voice, Suoh grabbed his handheld to remove it from the equation.As the man protested, Suoh placed him against his body. "I had never reacted this badly before until I met you."

This was bad.Alistair felt his pheromone levels increasing, and as it did, his hands worked to slide his pants off. "Fuck." Separating from Suoh, he bent over to fill himself with his fingers. "Fuck," he repeated in reckless abandon as Alistair tried to make his world feel better. "Give me my plug." 

Condoms were his thing when it came to random hookups, but now that Suoh found his match, he didn't wish for it to happen.Unzipping his pants, he placed a condom on and stepped forward. "Here it is." 

It wasn't a plug, but something far more significant as it slipped inside, and nearly split him in half.Alistair complained till it hit the mark that prompted his genes to flow forth.His back arched as he felt one part pop knowing that he now bled.Not caring even as the pheromone levels were stronger now, Alistair met each thrust while crying out. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, keep fucking me, I fucking hate you, fuck, fuck, fuck you have a big dick, you get me pregnant I'll kill you," swore Alistair as he turned around to look at his face. "Keep fucking me."

Removing all of his clothes, Suoh did the same for him before driving into the smaller body so hard that he imprinted himself onto Alistair to the point that the slightly younger man punched his face.He laughed at the strength still left in Alistair even as he tried to knot himself deeper.

Reaching out to strangle Suoh, Alistair gritted his teeth. "Don't you fucking dare.Fuck me, and get out."

It wasn't hard to go down to kiss him, so Suoh can say, "This isn't a one-time affair between us. Alistair.We belong."

XXX

**Dracaena**

In the back towards one of the private rooms, Sudou had his front against the wall as that man from before continued to have his way with him.Was it his weakness to the man almost resembling Sakazaki or to the Dominants pheromones?Either way, he had no idea as the man said the same thing at the end.

“Humanoids are a blight.”

Sudou paid no mind as he felt weak from the huge fucking before the man turned him around for a kiss.Hearing the man say his name, Sudou still didn't pay any mind to it before him leaving.What was wrong with him?Was he this depressed over not having what he wanted?

XXX

This was certainly different from when he pretended he was a Humanoid. Akihito's emotions needed to be more practiced like an artificial being to now to him is real.So as his arms wrapped around Asami's shoulders for support, Akihito arched his back in an involuntarily moan while they were both on this hover lounge chair in front of the window.

Mouth open, Akihito's eyes were glazed over with his arousal as Asami's cock filled him more. "Oh, fuck." His voice lilted out.

Bringing himself back a little, Asami placed his penis deeper inside while the smirk on his face grew. _'My Akihito will be mine,'_ he thought as Asami felt his imprint on his kitten while both of their pheromones flooded the hotel room.There were no complaints from Akihito at all except for something that bothered the younger man.

“We need a larger place for the both of us to do this or else I’ll fall,” Akihito joked.

Getting off the chair, Asami held Akihito tenderly. "As if I'd let you fall."

Hating the romantic, Akihito changed his mind while he kissed the man. "Fuck."

Carrying his kitten to the bedroom, Asami put Akihito on the bed as he felt tenderness envelop around his very core towards the younger man.Staying there gazing into Akihito's eyes he wanted to knot into him prompting Asami to second guess his indulgence in case Akihito ran away.

As if sensing his mood, Akihito moved away from him now knowing they were imprinted, but not fully committed. "I can't." His voice seemed hollow all of a sudden.

“I wouldn’t take that business away from you.It is yours.” 

Hearing the words fall on deaf words suddenly when an alert sounded off on his phone. "More attacks." Akihito looked at Asami. "They're escalating."

XXX

Between two different companies surveying the damage in the middle of a popular area where everyone gathers to spend their Friday night, Sorano and Nemugasa viewed their property with dismay.

“It’s becoming worse and with many of our clients sent to the hospital for protecting them,” Sorano whispered sadly.

Nemugasa knew that their clients saw the Humanoids as more than just companions, but their partners in life. "I feel bad for them, and yet, no one still can identify the culprits." He scanned the crowd. "They knew how to scramble the cameras in the area."

That's true. "We already sent an alert out to anyone who owns a Humanoid to be on high alert.It may send a panic, but we have also to protect them as well.Perhaps we will get someone who will know who these people are."

“Maybe, and soon,” Nemugasa hissed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know there is a private date between Asami and Akihito where he buys out a whole place for them. This has been done by many, especially us, but Asami said it himself; Akihito wishes to remain private about his identity so he did it like that.
> 
> Alistair is a high-risk category Breeder where his pheromones are all over the place so he can't control his own hormones and chooses to hole himself up. I know people will say that Suoh took advantage of Alistair, but Suoh matches up with Alistair so well that they couldn't help themselves.


	6. "There will always be prejudice"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words were spoken by Sorano to Hajun when the Humanoid questioned about the hatred. 
> 
> Sakazaki speaks to Sudou about his encounter while still trying to fight between his feelings between Hajun and him. 
> 
> Alistair is still against the idea of even being imprinted to Suoh.

Comforting Hajun in the early afternoon before departing towards another man’s home wasn’t Sakazaki’s idea of a good time now as he approached the far too pretty domicile to be let inside without a code.Stepping inside, Sakazaki could already smell depression from his longtime friend while he went to the decorated balcony full of plants. 

“Don’t know why I came here instead of heading to Asami’s place when that is the man wanting us to put more feelers to the ground,” Sakazaki’s voice was full of aggravation while his eyes were full of sympathy as he could see his former lover looking regretful.“What’s the matter?”

Knowing full well that he wasn’t at all pregnant, Sudou requested it anyhow.“Give me all of your drugs for me so I can take them.”

“Have you been naughty?”

"Asshole."Getting up, Sudou's robe came open revealing he was wearing nothing much underneath."Not like I enjoy it with the wrong person.Give me them so I can have them before the club fucking opens up."

So much anger from the blonde making Sakazaki step closer so he can sniff him.“It may be a Dominant, but it is a chemical base to elicit feelings in you.”His eyes darkened in almost a possessive way.“Who did this to you?”

“I don’t know his name.It happens so fast that we’re in the act before I can react fast enough.”

“Do you remember what he says to you?”

Sudou fell silent as he enjoyed the wind against his heated skin.Even as Sakazaki shook him to speak, he sat down slowly."He hates Humanoids, but there are a few others who have complained of the same thing.Some who have lost their lovers to them that made me ignore their complaints."

Getting down on his knees, Sakazaki touched his knees.“They could be the ones responsible for destroying these Humanoids.They are criminals.”

His dead eyes fell as Sudou look at Sakazaki."I love you, and I made a mistake with us."

Great, when Sudou gets depressed like this, Sakazaki knew it was hard to snap him out of it.Standing up, he had to talk to Asami about what was mentioned.

XXX

Kirishima gave Suoh a slight side glance while nearly snickering at the black eye on him.Knowing where he was last night, Suoh tried to resume his business when Sakazaki burst through the door.

"Sorry!I need to talk to you Asami about some guys hating on some Humanoids."Hearing an actual laugh coming in the direction of Kirishima, Sakazaki paused to see if he heard correctly."Did you just laugh?"Spotting a black eye on Suoh's face, he examined it briefly wondering who clocked him.

"The news Sakazaki," reminded Asami firmly from behind the desk."You did come to my office in a dramatic sense of the word, so please tell me what information you may have."

His eyes focused on Asami as if he were a snake for a moment with how the man sounded."It is Sudou with this information, though, he has been drugged in the process while it happened at Dracaena.The person has stated to him how he hates Humanoids, and while Sudou has said others have mentioned the same in the club, I felt it should be said."

Asami calculated this while he instructed Kirishima to get the recordings from the club for this person.“I know that your interest in this is personal.”

“Because I’m in love with my Humanoid, Hajun.”

“You still have feelings for Sudou, and that is why you get medications for him.”

“To prevent him from getting raped.He is my friend,” Sakazaki argued.

He smirked at the stubborn man while lighting up a Dunhill.“You are still imprinted to the man.We know this by the scent alone.” 

Standing there gazing at the man he was dumped for, Sakazaki narrowed his eyes at him.“My last desperate act when I was drunk, and Sudou didn’t bother to drink the antidote to remove that imprint simply due to him believing he wasn’t.It doesn’t matter when I found myself in love with a machine and waiting for the day Hajun receives his womb.”

No words could be said about that even when Kirishima stepped back into the office."The man knows how to mask himself from the cameras, and when he was in full view, there was a haze in front of his face.This seems to be the person responsible."The secretary reported.

“Than have someone stationed close to Sudou that is not a Breeder.We must catch them,” ordered Asami.

As Kirishima left, Sakazaki looked to Asami to inquire, “Why are you caring about Humanoids when you don’t employ them?”

Getting up, Asami walked close to the man to say, "I have my reasons."

XXX

"Pfft!You punched him!"Placing one hand to his stomach while he laughed, Sorano stretched his other hand out that held the antidote Alistair asked for."Are you sure you wanted this when your pheromones died down?"

Grabbing it from his friend's hand, Alistair snapped at him, "I wasn't asking for it!"Drowning in the antidote, he choked it down before his body felt a warmth spread through him."I fucking need a cure for this shit I'm under."

Silently, Akihito watched them even as he worked.“Hopefully there will be a cure one day.”Sighing, he decided to announce something.“The first womb is a success.I guess we can contact the client.”

"That is if he can protect his Humanoid,"Alistair growled even while watching their test Humanoids become perfect in their defenses."Perhaps we can add this to that Humanoid seeing as the test has been deemed a success."

Smiling even while receiving a message from Asami, Akihito said, “It won’t harm him, plus that client will be in with Asami.”

XXX

T-Tech is such a large building, but yet so beautiful that it made the owner of the blue eyes soften a bit while he tightened his grip around the sonic bat he held.Anger suddenly shifted throughout his body even as he heard the soft footsteps of one his people behind him.Sniffing the air, his voice made her nearly jump ten feet in the air.

"Remove that perfume now before we leave."The order was crisp and clean, making her turn tail to do what he wanted.

"She's a Breeder, Sir," one of his men reminded him."She just wishes for us to have her."

He knew that, but he didn't want her for such a thing when their scents didn't match at all."Than take her and give her what she desires."

"She wanted someone else, but you know how a Humanoid took him after they were officially bonded.No antidote can take away that bond."

Knowing this, his blue eyes shifted coldly while turning away from the allure of that building.Death is the only way out for a Breeder after being rejected from their bonded Dominant.He sighed, knowing her fate even if a cure laid in that building behind him somehow. 

“Kill her.Put her out of her misery.”

The other man balked at that order.“But sir!”

No hesitation as he grabbed the man by his shoulder.“You know that no one cannot bond to her after she’s been rejected.Kill her now.”

Head falling, the man nodded while turning on his heels to do what his boss wanted him to do.

Turning towards the view of T-Tech, the man grinned in satisfaction, finding that even death to the people inside will feel so good to him.To find the owner of that company will be the greatest as he tied him up and executed every last one of the person's loyal employees in front of their eyes.

XXX

Sorano thought that Hajun was the most attractive model they had in the smallest line available.He had both feminine and masculine features that weighed heavily on the womanly.Giving Hajun a slight warm smile as he finished up the last of the settings with the rest of the lab techs, the Humanoid giggled.

“I’m excited and both nervous with this newest feature.”

Hajun was seriously cute.Sorano smiled even as the other techs did too.“You have two new features included;The self-defense feature that will be now included in all models, and the womb that will be extra.”

That brought a broad grin to Hajun's face as he thought about defending himself against those ruffians attacking his kind."I'm glad.I hate how those people are hurting my kind."

It was true that their Humanoids begin to learn to think for themselves and start to become more human as time goes along."Same here, Hajun.Sakazaki cares about you, so he wishes for you to be around for a long time."

He does, but Hajun felt his smile fall.“He still cares about Sudou Shuu.”

“That may be so, but he chose you.”

Really?Hajun sat up and viewed the techs.“Why do they hate us?”

There were no words from the techs as they felt the question wouldn't come from a Humanoid, Sorano though, he placed his hand on Hajun's shoulder."There will always be prejudice, and somehow, there is one in these people.We will figure out why they hate your kind and try to help out."

"I hope so.I want to get along with everyone."

He is so innocent.Sorano smiled at Hajun as he helped him down before bringing him towards the testing facility where Takato would help him train on his self-defense techniques.

XXX

Akihito listened to Sakazaki's account into Sudou's story before a careful analysis."The cameras are most likely affected by heat levels."His eyes met with Asami."I noticed this with the last batch of destroyed Humanoids that came in.When they were tested, we found out their vision had been destroyed by heat.It is a pretty old fashioned method."

“Not all of it when the bastard is using a specialized pheromone to elicit a reaction from Sudou to make him have sex with the guy,” Sakazaki argued.

Examining the man before him, Akihito gazed at Asami.“You smelled this on him?” 

“I did.”

“Are you still imprinted on him even though you have a Humanoid here with a womb inside of him now?”Akihito looked back at the man. 

Shaking his head, Sakazaki replied quickly to him, "I'm not, and there are no regrets."

Seems to be some with how protective he is of Sudou.Akihito couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the Humanoid knowing his fate here.While exploring the tug of his imprint that Asami did to him, Akihito almost took an antidote to counteract the effects of that possible problem.

As the blonde was immersed in his thinking, Sakazaki examined Akihito still not believing he was the owner of this company.While Asami was always sleekly dressed in designer suits, this man was dressed in clothes made from another decade.It didn’t compute to him even though Sakazaki won’t deny that Akihito is attractive.

Now to the regrets portion with Sudou:There was some due to how that blonde made him feel when Sudou left him to pursue Asami.Sakazaki went through many Breeders until he decided to include more Humanoids into his employ.It was something that he didn't regret when one of those creatures turned out to be Hajun.Sakazaki was instantly smitten over him and was pleased with how quickly he learned and adapted.Finding himself in love was something he thought was impossible, but when he approached T-Tech about having a baby with Hajun, he knew there was no going back.There was a problem, though, and there was Sudou.Sudou was always there causing problems for him like now.

Head down, Sakazaki sighed even as Hajun stepped into the room with Sorano beside him.“I hope he finds someone soon.”Feeling Hajun’s arm slip around his, Sakazaki smiled down at his partner.“Just like I did.”

Silent for too long Asami spoke up, “Can you help with Dracaena’s cameras for the time being so we may capture an image of this person?”

Akihito nodded his head while stroking his chin.“I’ll have something for you before the beginning of the opening of the club.”

XXX

The rain started to blanket the city, and in an alleyway, the body of a naked woman laid there with blood draining away from each droplet.On the sidewalk, many people dashed around, thinking that this would protect them from the onslaught of the continuous downpour.

One man, in particular, was laughing away before bringing his back against the wall before his tall, muscular Humanoid trapped him in playfully as the smaller man wrapped his arms around the Humanoid's neck to bring him down for a kiss he found his lover ignoring him.

“What is it?”

The Humanoid protected his partner by shielding him from the horridness of the human before him.Internally, he contacted the police before responding to his lover, “A crime has occurred.”


	7. Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of the person who was viciously murdered in the last chapter will be revealed.
> 
> Also, the person responsible for the growing crimes that is happening will be revealed.
> 
> We hinted that one of the main characters is a Humanoid so they will show up.

Walking forth, the man went towards the silvery-blonde in the vintage wear ready to spray his high-density pheromones towards him but was stopped at the scent of someone else's imprint upon his body.Sneering, the man turned around to go for his stand-by he had already claimed.

Heading to Dracaena, the man chuckled at hearing some men talking about the security there.So, they figured out his secret.Now to locate Sudou Shuu. 

His blue eyes scanned to find that the sleek vehicle wasn't there, so it meant that he was home.Smirking, the leader moved his body towards that apartment to weaken that fool.

XXX

Akihito felt a twitch occur to his forehead as if he was being watched.Glancing over to Asami who approached him, Akihito whispered, “I felt like an asshole was just giving me the eye.”

"Because you look delicious as always," teased Asami.

Flipping him off, Akihito pulled out his phone to access the cameras in the vicinity before spotting a half-shielded person staring at him in the familiar garb. "Asami, look." 

Studying the image, Asami narrowed his eyes. "They have that emblem on them.It is the same as the one located on a woman's body last night."

His body turned cold while Akihito looked up at him. "What's her name?"

"None given since her face and everything else has been destroyed so they couldn't identify her." Asami could see how important this was to him. "What is it?"

Kristen hasn't been seen since that night she went on her date.Akihito sighed weakly. "I want to see her." At the concern in Asami's eyes, he set him at ease. "It may disturb me, but I knew her very well."

XXX

Sudou wasn't too much of a fool as he appeared when the man left already without an ounce of his imprint on his left.How did he know this?Well, it was like the fucking scientists decided to breed them all like animals, so they had a great gift of smell on them. 

So as the man left Sudou's expensive apartment, he thought to visit Sakazaki's club instead.That was a man who owned a great deal of Humanoids.

XXX

There wasn't anything left of her face or even her hands or feet.Even her DNA was wiped clean, making it known that the perpetrators knew what they were doing except for one thing that they didn't at all.

Akihito sucked in a deep breath almost regretting it knowing where he was. "The person I knew had a very identifying mark, and it was between her legs."

The man balked at this request thinking the blonde was a pervert. "Sir!There are no such features on her."

Feeling his hesitation, Akihito insisted in a much softer tone, “It is a pink tattoo.It is so light that you can barely tell in the right light.Please, I must know.”

To complete this identification so they can tell their parents, the man nodded his head before removing the cover, and carefully spread the woman's legs.Truthfully, his heart raced while he waited as the blonde took a light to look at one area before the tall tail sign of the truth when the person dropped to the ground crying saying it was her.While it was good to receive the I.d., it wasn't at the same time to see the grief.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The words felt empty in his ears as usual.

Akihito stood up as he immediately questioned how this happened to his friend and former girlfriend. "I'll write all the details about who her parents are."

“Would you like me to contact them, Sir?”

Shaking his head, Akihito answered him through blurry eyes, "No, thank you. I've known them for a long time so they should hear it from me."

Seeing the usual weak smile from a loved ones face never settled well on the Mortician’s face, it just made him more weary of this position.

XXX

Slapping the patron's hands off his ass, Hajun moved away after showing the party to their reserved table.Heading back to the hostess stand, he paused slightly at the sight of a tall, muscular domineering man there waiting.Pressing a button to alert Sakazaki, Hajun approached with caution.

“Hello, may I have your name?” 

_'Pretty Humanoid, pity I'll have to destroy you too,' _the man thought while he looked over the shape of this one.

“Yuri Arbatrov.”

Hajun turned his head to look at his lover. "We don't have a name here for him here."

Sakazaki thought this fucker was gone for good and as he spotted the symbol on Yuri's sleeve, he casually placed Hajun behind his body. "Leave here now."

Leaning into Sakazaki, Yuri whispered into his ear, "It feels like heaven inside of Sudou, but don't think that I won't imprint on him again before I claim him." Moving away, Yuri chuckled at the seething anger in those eyes. "I'll reject him, and he'll have no choice but to kill himself."

Sakazaki knew enough to not engage in any fights right now. "I'm glad I have a face to the person responsible for these acts now."

Yuri smiled wolfishly towards Hajun. "A womb for a Humanoid, eh?Maybe I should try it before you."

Hajun grabbed Sakazaki before he could throw a punch. "He had an inside man," Hajun whispered to him. "Don't fight the prick."

Not sure what was being said Yuri grinned at Sakazaki before departing. 

XXX

"You didn't know the Dominant to whom she was dating?" Asami questioned Akihito over a stiff drink.

Telling the news to her parents was rougher than what he could imagine. "No, and I kept telling her not to get carried away.Of course, she kept hitting on me more to distract me."

“Was she connected to him already?”

While the waiter gave him his order of a dessert, Akihito poured his rum on top to make it a float. "When I was down there to find her tat, I caught the scent."

Depressing news in which Asami figured she was already rejected by her Dominant, and he dismissed the woman in the worst way possible. "Do you fear this yourself with me?"

"Can't believe you are fucking asking me this at a time like this." Shoveling a spoonful of his treat into his mouth, Akihito nearly spits out half of it from the intense taste of it. 

"It is tasteless, but it can't be avoided." Moving closer, Asami whispered in his ear, "We'll find the person responsible." Hearing his phone, he moved to answer it. "Yes?"

“Asami Ryuichi will never be tied down,” mumbled Akihito while stabbing his dessert. 

Hanging up, Asami looked at Akihito pouting over his ice cream. "The person responsible for destroying your Humanoids is, Yuri Arbatrov. I'm pretty familiar with him, but mostly his nephew."

"A Russian? Doesn't he want to sing, 'Back in the U.S.S.R?' Instead of smashing Humanoids?" Rolling his eyes, Akihito sputtered. "Pig."

"You can't hold your…"Asami's eyes looked at Akihito with amusement as the younger man sipped from his ice cream dish. "Ice cream, can you?"

Sticking his finger out, Akihito slurred his words, “I’llveph yohph youph knowth tha I can to to holdth my cweam.”

Swiping his card over the bar to pay the tab, Asami picked Akihito up. "Let's go home to get you properly fed."

In his arms, Akihito yelled out, “I want dick!”

As every Dominant turned to look at the blonde, Asami gave them all a warning expression before leaving with his precious cargo.

XXX

Getting off the transport his expensive shoes hardly made a sound compared to anyone else around while he crossed the tiles.Hand in his pocket, he spotted a solemn man staring at him, prompting him to head towards the gentleman.

"If you're here than Asami must need something."

Kirishima nodded his head while adjusting his glasses. "Your uncle has been doing some misdeeds against Humanoids."

Mikhail sighed at the mere mention of his uncle. "I disowned him."

Asami would need more clarification to why such hatred between family and the Humanoids. "Please come with me so Asami may speak to you."

"You do know that I intended to speak to T-Tech about something," Mikhail stated sweetly. "They don't know it yet, but will."

“Than the matter can be discussed with him and the owner of the company.”

Stopping himself in his tracks, Mikhail whispered so low that Kirishima had to strain to listen to him. "The actual owner of T-Tech?If you are serious, then I must thank him personally for my continued happiness."

Moving back from the blonde, it appeared like Mikhail was now sparkling like a kid in a candy store. "I'm serious, and you will sign things to insure secrecy."

"Anything." Mikhail nearly bounced at the thought of seeing the owner of the infamous company.

XXX

The owner of T-Tech is twenty-three years old and pretty to boot.Mikhail smiled at the slightly younger man finding the Breeder a right combination of feisty and smart.The thing that caught him off guard was one matter.

"You finally found someone, Asami," Mikhail commended. "I knew that one day, you would."

Akihito rolled his eyes at this charade. "Why does your uncle hate Humanoids?"

Straight to the point. "I like you, and I'm in love with my partner greatly."

Sounds like a fanboy. "He calls himself Liu Feilong and lives in Hong Kong while he heads up the Baishe," Akihito smirked. "And you live in Russia part-time.He is quite strong in the Humanoid world, so I know by Fei's accounts that he has taught himself self-defense along with many other martial arts training.So tell me why does he want a baby with you?"

“We discussed it, and feel that it is time.”

“He didn’t hear me correctly in this matter, Akihito.What a fool.”

Turning to see his partner arrive with Yoh behind him, Mikhail smiled at his lover. "You don't want my baby?"

Sitting down beside Mikhail, Feilong hit him gently with his fan. "I do, but it will be Yoh carrying our gorgeous child. Don't you remember?"

After a high from having sex with Feilong, Mikhail would often forget some details. "I do now." Looking to Yoh, he had to ask, "You don't mind?"

Bowing to him, Yoh responded gently, “Anything for your continued happiness.”

Guess that settled that which had Sorano finally speaking up. "There is the matter of your uncle."

That was indeed an uncomfortable matter to speak of.Feeling Feilong's hand brush against him in assurance, Mikhail opened his mouth up to speak. "Yuri didn't always have a hatred of Humanoids until it took away someone he loved.Ever since then, he has done the same to many other couples."

Feilong knew that this would take too long and had decided on a drastic approach on the matter. "Yuri does know of ways to make himself appeasing to another Breeder or even a Dominant by spraying a Pheromone fragrance in the air."

"We get this, but what is his purpose?" Asami inquired.

"Yuri has gotten quite mad with his reasonings ever since I rejected him for Feilong," Mikhail admitted through a parched mouth. "It was sick of him to believe I'd ever go for him, and he went as far as to spray that crap in my face."

Akihito spoke up, “Would your uncle resort to murder?”

"He would."Mikhail's eyebrow shot up. "Why do you bring this up?"

"Akihito?" Asami whispered to Akihito. "Kristen?"

"A friend has been killed recently.She was already bonded to another and rejected.While there is no antidote to save a Breeder once we are bonded we either try to locate another Dominant with an equal scent or we end up perishing."

Mikhail's head tilted. "How can you believe it was my uncle though?"

"She was beaten up to the point that they wished to make her unidentifiable.While I have no proof it's him, it does lend itself to the same markers as to how the other Humanoids have been beaten," Akihito explained steadily.

Feilong considered this while Mikhail stewed in the information. "I would like some more information on your friend so that I can research her history leading up to her unfortunate passing.Not all of it, just enough to give me a significant footprint."

Akihito couldn't help but feel pride over this Humanoid who became more human. "Certainly." Sending Feilong some information he smiled. "You should be considered human now."

"I should be, shouldn't I?" Feilong smirked at his pretty creator while looking over at his business associate. "That shipment will come as promised, Asami."

"As usual, Feilong.I have no qualms about it," Asami said as he stood up. "Akihito."

Watching the man leave with no other word, Akihito excused himself to follow Asami into the separate room, finding himself against the wall. "What the fuck?"

"You removed the imprint.Why?" Asami already knew, but he wanted to hear it in Akihito's words to why he did it.

“You know why.”

“You are a coward.”

Gritting his teeth, Akihito hit him. "I am a guy who knows that you are a playboy." 

“Is it because of your friend?”

Looking out into the expanse of the city, Akihito nodded his head. "It is those lessons that make me wary of committing to anyone.That is why I only had relationships with fellow Breeders.I wasn't a coward, and I was making sure I remain safe."

Reaching out to hold him, Asami kissed him. "It won't happen with me so don't remove that imprint next time."

Sighing, Akihito felt a million eyes on them from a city watching this very building. "I think I built this building a bit too obnoxiously."

XXX

Sniffing the air, Alistair cursed his sensitive nose while he drifted out into the hallway of the building to where the employees lived.His head twisted to and fro knowing it was a manufactured scent.His fingers tapped the alert silently to allow the guards to search the building.Cursing under his breath, he even did the same with Suoh. 

His feet walked silently along until he came face-to-face with a very tall blonde man in front of him.Spotting the bottle before the man could spray it in his face, Alistair raced as far from him, but the man known as Yuri grabbed him.

“Cute, but not what I was expecting.” 

Feeling the full dosage sprayed in his face, Alistair felt the tightening in his pants while his hands fought to loosen them up.His mind raced through the fog, telling himself not to do it, but he heard himself begging the man to take him. 

Yuri chuckled at the sweet body before him, but this wasn't the time. "When we are together I want you to promise me to destroy all of those Humanoids inside.You promise?"

Inside he was screaming no, but outside Alistair was agreeing to his terms. "Yes, take me now."

Hearing a slam, Alistair twisted his head to see Suoh fighting with Yuri with all his might.Falling to the ground, Alistair watched Suoh as he wrapped his would-be rapist around in a chokehold prompting Alistair to begin jerking off.

"Yes, get him, Kazumi." Moaning at how hot Suoh appeared in fight mode, Alistair wanted to put a finger into his ass too. "Take me after this, Kazumi. I'm all yours."

While in Suoh's chokehold, Yuri still managed to chuckle at the plight of the man before them, "Ha!Will you look at him, Suoh.Spilling his pheromones out like a little whore." Yuri felt the wall behind him from the quickness of Suoh's anger. "You like him that much?I can tell from the matching of your scents."

“Alistair!”

Hearing a new voice, Yuri turned to spot a stunning blonde with Kirishima.This one nearly matched his fragrance prompting Yuri to elbow Suoh's chin before rushing up to Kirishima hitting him in the neck before grabbing the blonde by his hair.

"Pretty, pretty," Yuri moaned out prior before another made his entrance. "Mikhail." Moving back, he had to make the ultimate exit as he ran the other way.

"What is that way?" Suoh asked Sorano.

"The back exit, but he can't get access unless he has someone eye."Sorano's own eyes went wide before he grabbed his handheld to access the employee's whereabouts. "Kirishima, we have to head back to lift B now."

As both Sorano and Kirishima did this, Suoh and Mikhail went after Yuri while Yoh walked towards the pitiful plight of Alistair. "Where do you live here?" He asked.

Alistair's eyes were coated with lust. "Where is Fei?"

“Knowing him, Feilong went on the hunt.”

XXX

Needing to use to the available elevator to head down to the stalled lift, Sorano and Kirishima went to the second one where Sorano had to open it through a critical code.As the doors opened up, Sorano gasped at the spectral image of the sick person before him. 

"Kei," Sorano whispered out in a sob while turning to bury his face in the other man's chest. 

Wrapping his arm around the man, Kirishima comforted Sorano while contacting Asami to informing what was happening.When it was done, he felt the blonde pull away. "You are normally so steadfast in any situation."

"I'm not prepared to see someone brutally murdered ever." Wiping away a tear, Sorano sighed. "That man is a monster to do all of this all because his nephew didn't want him." 

"It is quite ignorant." Closing the elevator, Kirishima brushed his hand down Sorano's arm. "You must have a code to make sure that no one is to use this lift."

Nodding his head in almost a violent way, Sorano turned to punch in new code. "It's done." Moving back, he placed his hand on Kirishima's chest. "I may be touching you, but it doesn't give you a signal to push forward.I need some contact with someone who wouldn't do something so fucked up."

While his heart pounded, Kirishima had to keep himself still for Sorano's sake. "I understand, but it is hard when I do have strong feelings for you."

“Well, I don’t know you enough.”

That's an excellent thing to say. "Than allow me to take you out at some point so we may have that luxury."

There is a dead body behind them and another crime that occurred above them yet this man can be so gentlemanly by asking him out now?Sorano felt that it was all surreal, making him move his hand up towards Kirishima's neck.

"I would love that, Kei," Batting his eyes, Sorano grinned. "Please don't ask me such things with a dead body behind us next time."

Leaning down, Kirishima whispered, “I apologize for this since it wasn’t my intention for asking in that matter.”

"It was the call of the heart?" Sorano ventured a guess. 

Kirishima nodded his head at the younger man, making them both chuckle lightly. "Even I can be lame."


	8. Untitled because of the inviable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can anyone else say here about Yuri? Well, he's a creep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, but one of us has been going through procedures, and we haven't been writing much.

Chasing his uncle, Mikhail was the one who managed to catch up to him, but he knew it was only due to the older man wanting him to catch up.“Stop!”

Yuri grinned before turning towards his nephew.“In the old days it would be a crime to be homosexual.”

The man had to say this to him now?“It is still a crime to force sex with an unwilling party, especially your own nephew!”Mikhail reminded him.

Seeing his nephew with his weapon in hand Yuri spotted the hesitation.“Shoot me then.”

“We’re still family.”In spite the one indescribable problem, Mikhail couldn’t do this against family.“I can still turn you in.”

Arms extended, Yuri laughed.“For what?”

“Vandalizing Humanoids.That is an offense.”

Sensing another, Yuri shot forward surprising Mikhail before rushing himself into one of the last remaining buildings of the twenty-first century.As Suoh came around noticing the floorboards had an escape route to the waterway below he looked at Mikhail.

“Are you alright?”

Finding the question nearly laughable, Mikhail shrugged his shoulders.“Get me more proof of his crimes.”

XXX

Feeling so overheated and with every window open in his place, Alistair dismissed Yoh hours ago before Suoh arrived.When the man saw the blonde he spread his legs out begging for the man to fill him to the brink and beyond.

Suoh removed his clothes and in spite of the cold outside he felt the heat of his own body.Getting on his knees, Suoh could see that Alistair readied himself so will it be proper to claim this man tonight? 

“I don’t want to imprint with you, I want more.”

Alistair positioned himself and brought his own body down on that stiff rod.With his eyes meeting Suoh’s gaze, he said, “Do it.”

XXX

Akihito sat there in the waiting room while Feilong conducted his study inside.While Asami stood away from him taking a call he soon turned to him.“Not all of them are like Feilong.This is one thing that I’ve noticed.Did you designed them like this?”

That question was never directed to him ever.Akihito smiled with some inside knowledge before responding to him.“All of the Humanoids are built in the same way, but with different body structures.”Now to sound like someone who isn’t trying to be like God.“I did want them to learn and adapt while they are with their Human companions, but while most flourish, others are just simply kept as simple companions or sex slaves.One example of one flourishing is Hajun.True, he isn’t at the same level as Feilong who has become far more Human than any other, but he is becoming more so.”

“And these wombs.Who is the first person who came to you with this idea?”

“Sakazaki.Honestly, it is a good idea just in case of a surrogate, but one day that might backfire due to how they adapt,” Akihito answered as he kept an eye on the door.“Feelings always come into play no matter what.”

“There are female Humanoids out there as well.Is this due to the decreasing population there?”

Sadness replaced his pride that was once on his face.“Yes, but I wish I was doing more before.”

“You are now with those wombs.”

Thinking about it, Akihito had to agree.“True, and one day they’ll want to be legally classified as humans.”

The door opened up with Feilong gracefully entering.Asami watched as his dress clothes seemed to dance behind him while he floated along in his graceful steps before stopping in front of them. 

“That part was indeed unpleasant and while it helped, I must be off to the next stop,” Feilong announced.

“Where to?”Akihito stopped him.

Stopping in his tracks to address his creator, Feilong answered him, “First to the place where she was discovered and from there I shall head off to where she was murdered.At least I hope so.”

“Than I’ll allow you to do the rest, Feilong.”Akihito had nothing but faith in him for this task.

Smiling gracefully, Feilong couldn’t help but tease him to raise the ire of Asami.“Perhaps after this we can retire into a private room for my prize, Aki.”While he reached out to touch the blonde, Asami placed Akihito next to his body.“Oh, I see.”Snickering at his inside joke, Feilong left to conduct his work.

Slapping Asami away, Akihito thrust his lower lip out.“What the hell is wrong with you?”Flipping him off he stormed out of there with the older man behind him before climbing into the limo. “You’re such a dick.”

Moving Akihito on top of his body, Asami was feeling a bit crazed from the affects of both of their pheromones dancing together.“You won’t lose your identity being with me, Akihito.You will continue to be yourself with me by your side.”

“As nice as that sounds I know with your ego you won’t let it be at all and take over the show.”Still, Akihito couldn’t help kiss the guy for the sentiment.“I want to spend the night with you tonight.”

XXX

“They know now and still let you escape.”

Moron.“They merely know about us vandalizing those wretched Humanoids, and not that bitch,” reminded Yuri as he stripped off his clothing.

“She had a name.”

“She wasn’t helping us get a name of the person in charge of that business.”Yuri hated that fact.“She was still disloyal to us.”

The man who was unhappy about all of this glanced at all of the team.“She was still willing to help us.”

“Than she could have destroyed them from the inside out, correct?”

This was true, but it still didn’t make him happy.“True, but she thought that this packed more of a punch.”

This one was useless to him prompting Yuri to flick his head to silently order his other men to kill that one man.“Dump his body into the ocean after you are done.”

That brought begging from that person as the men descended upon him like a pack of rabid wolves.

XXX

Closing up the windows with a press of the button as he wrapped Alistair’s body against him, Suoh felt satisfied after their bodies joined together as one.Feeling his mate’s small hand against his cock, the man felt himself hardening up again.

Slowly Alistair raised himself up on top of his body and positioned him inside.“I wonder if it will be safe to walk the streets after this.”Lowering himself, Alistair moaned softly.“I stopped going to school due to all the boys coming after my ass so I needed to be homeschooled.”

Bringing him down for a kiss, Suoh whispered, “If you are I would love to take you anywhere you desire to go.”

Perhaps this wasn’t a bad partnership.Alistair felt so good joining himself with the man even if he hardly knew him.“I want to know about your past, Kazumi.”

“We are mates now so I won’t hide this from you,” promised Suoh.

There seemed to be love in those eyes that made Alistair look away.“You don’t love me so don’t look at me as if you do.”

“Nothing wrong with that when I love your spirit.”

Revulsion hit him hard.“Spirit?”Moving off him Alistair left the confines of the bed.“I’ve been afraid of people due to my condition knowing how my pheromones spread like wildfire.Look at you coming up and busting into a high secure area just to get near me.”Grabbing a throw blanket to wrap around him Alistair felt alone once more.“All my life this has been a curse.”

“Believe in me to know that I will want to be with you for the rest of our lives.I want to have children with you while reliving our pasts together because I want to hear it constantly,” Suoh assured him.“When I caught your scent mines came alive, and when I saw you I knew you were the one for me.So trust in me.”

Having a deep feeling within his gut that this man never divulge his feelings before, Alistair moved close to Suoh again.“I will.”

XXX

Feilong ran fast towards the scent before stopping in front of a very handsome male and a Humanoid clinging to him.Narrowing his eyes, Feilong went to the coward grabbing him around the neck to drag him towards the car. 

Tossing him inside, Feilong kicked him to keep him there.“Now, let’s speak.”

Staring at the beautiful person ahead of him the man had no idea he wasn’t human.“Who are you?”

“I will ask the questions.”Feilong already hated this man while his toy kept tapping the window of the vehicle.“Why did you bond with Kristen with no intention of being with her after that?You do know what happens to Breeders after you bond with them, don’t you?”

“Do you know who I am?”

Kicking him again, Feilong leaned forward to say, “I don’t when a beautiful woman lies dead in the morgue because of you.”That made the man tremble.“Don’t act like you care when you tossed her away like trash.”

“I fell for a creation at T-Tech when she met me in the lobby, but never once didn’t I stop caring about her,” the man swore as his eyes teared up.

Even Mikhail would be sick beyond words with this cretin.“Doubt it.”Hearing the sickly wail of the artificial being call for his beloved, Feilong sneered.“I’m certain she was stronger than that one out there, but you hate strength so you replaced her with weakness.”Finding silence replacing the man’s tears, Feilong brought his face closer.“Did she know Yuri Arbatrov?”

“No, not until I introduced her at a club, but even I barely know the man,” he swore. 

Sensing truth from the weasel, Feilong kicked him out of the car, “Leave and make sure that I’ll kill you next time if you do this to another,” he warned.

XXX

Asami went deeper inside Akihito, their eyes meeting in a wordless conversation as he already imprinted himselfan hour ago once more to his feisty lover.Glancing outside to see his own building in the horizon had him grinning. 

“Akihito.”There was no question and this time the blonde nodded his head.“I won’t take over your business or leave you, but I will be there always.”

Wrapping his legs around his torso, Akihito felt hoarse now from their rampant pace.“When this business is done with we can begin the next phase of our lives.”

To bond, and to have his life shared with someone who will never bore him felt promising to the point that Asami delved deeper into a rather remarkable body.Feeling their connection he sought more of Akihito’s breathtaking moans.

“I agree with this.”Asami enjoyed watching the sheen on his kitten’s body increase.

XXX

Opening the door was a mistake, this Sudou knew when he saw the spray envelop his face.Feeling a strong arm capture him as he fell, Sudou looked into cold playful eyes.“No,” he objected.

“Hard to when you are reacting to me.”

Feeling the man play with his erection, Sudou cried out in shame wishing Sakazaki was here instead.

XXX

Sorano stood there beside Kirishima with a slight smile on his face.“The Humanoids protected themselves from an attack,” Sorano announced.“Makes you wonder if they’ll do more to damage them.”

“Yuri is that type.”

Silent in his musings, Sorano turned to him.“You aren’t the type to simply bend me over to kiss me.I like that.”

“You’ve had lovers before, correct?”

“Breeders are safer than Dominants.”

Licking his lips was unlike him.“Than I can’t wait to bond with you.”

This turned Sorano on even though he didn’t want it now.“I’ll continue to have dates with Breeders until that time.”

That was hurtful to Kirishima prompting him to place his coat on.“Our inevitable date has been cancelled, but our business shall continue.”With cold eyes he bent down in respect.“Have a good evening.”

He hurt the older man with his coldness.“I’m cancelling my thoughts on those dates due to how I can’t leave something perfect get away from me.”Feeling Kei’s breathing against him, Sorano felt his heart pounding away. 

“To change your mind will leave this communication to be strictly in text if that happens.”Touching Sorano’s hand, Kirishima stopped himself from grinning at the pheromones releasing into the air.“Your mind is so beautiful, and so strong that I do enjoy watching you from close-up.”

Turning to face him, Sorano place his hand on his chest.“I won’t change my mind, Kei.”

Even as their scents danced together Kirishima knew he really did need to leave.“I can’t wait to hear from that mind of yours, Sorano.”Bending to kiss his cheek, Kirishima left to attend to business.


	9. Personifications of Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each character displays a different emotion, while one will feel the horrible rush of something terribly traumatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Artlover; Let me start off in saying that I know that there will be at least one commenter who will make mention of this topic, and how we have written this before. Let me start off in saying that we know, and it is Historia that touches on it. Why? Well, we have written why because she has unfortunately experienced this event, and as a licensed Psychologist, it is highly healthy to write about this as much as possible. Also, plenty of other writers cover this topic over and over in their writings and I notice you don't ding them for that. Sorry, but please don't.

Comfort.

This is what Kuroda felt when he looked across to where Barry lounged on the chaise reading his book to their unborn baby.Never did he truly feel this way when he was at work in their highly pressured field, but Kuroda received this comfort the second Barry stepped into his life.He made his stoic face alive with emotion.

“What are you thinking about?”Barry asked softly while he brushed his hand against his swollen belly.

His eyes must’ve glazed over at the thought of a child coming out of that stomach because Kuroda was on his knees lifting up Barry’s shirt to kiss the skin of that smooth abdomen.“You are nothing but home sweet home to me from the second you stepped into my life.”Kissing him once more, Kuroda felt that hand on his head.“I’m fine with skipping work tomorrow to spend a day together in bed together.What do you think about that?”

“I love that thought, but you have a trial tomorrow.”

Barry just had to remind him of this even before the movement of their child took a hold of their attention.“Shinji!!” 

Now their world was filled with feeling the movements of their child prior to both of them lounging together to reading a book.Kuroda kissed his mate before looking over to see the ultrasound of their unborn baby.Soon, their child will be born into a world full of artificial life, and the usual craziness.

XXX

Disgust.

It curled around Mikhail’s entire being as Feilong spoke to him about everything that he learned about the poor girl’s demise.That was his fucking Uncle’s signature thing to do, and he was sure that the man Feilong warned to not fuck another Breeder up would fall on deaf ears. 

“You don’t wish to come closer?”

Mikhail wanted to, but it was hard to after another come on from Yuri.“You are always so enticing, Fei.”It was completely difficult to form the words as he viewed Feilong in his state of undress.

Grabbing his silk robe to place around his body loosely, Feilong went to his lover.“He has crossed the wrong person the second Asami has stepped into the picture.While his business isn’t in jeopardy, Asami’s would-be lover’s is, so you know what this entails.”

He does, and Mikhail spotted that look in Asami’s eyes for once.“I do, and it will make for an interesting war.”

XXX

Fellatio.

Akihito loved the cushion that was against the window.It was a place he always felt comfortable to look outside, and enjoy the view.He also loved the coolness of the glass against the skin.Tonight was him on top of Asami enjoying a great session of a sixty-nine even with the older man spreading his ass cheeks out.

Feeling the man’s fingers go in deeper, Akihito moved his head back as he almost neared his completion.“Fuck, don’t do that or else I’ll explode,” he warned.

Asami chuckled before placing his tongue inside to rim Akihito deeply.Feeling the trembling against his body he almost chuckled at his kitten’s lack of self-control.“You wish to carry on?”

Damn that sensual voice!Akihito leaned his sweaty body against the window to feel the coolness against his skin.“Is it a crime to want to be with you for hours?”

It was spoken in both such a frustrated and sweet voice that Asami flipped him around to get between his legs.“Your wish has been granted.”

At first he was startled by how fast he was flipped around before the feeling of his mate’s mouth around his penis bringing Akihito almost to the edge. 

XXX

Pride.

While Yuri did enjoy his fruitful labors of taking this Breeder and bonding with him for the purpose of possession;Yuri slapped Sudou’s ass even as the man cried lightly.“You are already a whore.”

“I’m not.”Sudou had unintentionally betrayed Asami by giving away secrets under the power of that fucking spray.“I have only loved one man all my life.”

Planning on killing this blonde eventually, Yuri grinned at the thought.“I have too, and he is in love with a Humanoid.”

“He also loves a Humanoid”. Sudou could hear the hatred in his voice.“The thing is that I’m merely jealous over it and I don’t harbor hatred over him.I don’t when he is such a nice artificial being,” he admitted. 

Grabbing Sudou roughly by the chin, Yuri growled, “I will destroy it for you.”

“Sakazaki will kill you before you lay a hand on him, and I pray that he does.”Spitting in Yuri’s face felt good until the man hit him back. 

“Do you believe you’ll live after we bonded?”Yuri allowed that question to drift into the air before exiting the blonde’s apartment knowing he received the information that he wanted already.

Reaching over to the tele, Sudou dialed Kirishima to inform him what had happened.Feeling the pain of the bond he knew his time was already up.Seeing the secretary’s image pop up he wondered if he should’ve hid his face, but thought this was better.

The secretary spotted the wounds on Sudou making him ask the question, “Sudou, have you seen a Physician for your injuries?”

“No, and it was Yuri Arbatrov who did this very recently in my home,” Sudou answered as he gathered up his blanket closer to tell Kirishima everything that happened.

When it was done the man adjusted his glasses.“You should be looked at still.”

“No.”Moving around was hard as he thought about the amount of people who never wouldn’t want to be with him.“Please be safe, and bring this asshole down.”Turning the tele off Sudou stood up to look outside the window.“I’ll love you for all of eternity, Sakazaki.”

XXX

The music was thumping in the club, and everyone was dancing to it while Hajun was maneuvering his body to avoid the clash of the bodies while making his way to the back. 

Hearing a conversation between two people about their future, Hajun made haste up the stair until he saw Sakazaki.“We need to talk.”

No one wants to hear those words whatsoever.“Can’t this wait?”

“No.”Hajun spotted hesitation in those eyes.“I’m not breaking up with you.”

“Than, why the talk?”Sakazaki asked boldly as he sat down.

This is where it might get tricky making Hajun slam the door behind him.“You’re still in love with him, admit it.”Smiling he reached up to caress Sakazaki’s cheek.“It’s fine if you do when Sudou and I have already spoke about this subject.”

“If I admit this you want to cease in being with me?”This was absurd to Sakazaki after placing a womb into him.“We were planning on having a child together.”

“I still do, but just tell me how you truly feel for him.”

“I still love him.”

Sakazaki looked so defeated with those words making Hajun giggle.“Talk to Sudou, and you’ll be shocked by his words.”

He couldn’t leave him with this mess with Yuri around.“There is the issue with Yuri.”

“We’ll be fine.”Kissing him, Hajun smiled at his love.“Go to him.”

Selflessness.This is the word Sakazaki could describe Hajun as he kissed him before departing to Dracaena.

XXX

Damnation and Salvation.

Asami always had the best people under him who were quick to get underfoot the second Sudou called in to inform Kirishima what had occurred, but what of the blonde now?He always knew he was sensitive to many manners, and as someone mentioned at Dracaena, Sudou didn’t report in leaving him to contact Sakazaki.

“Yuri has paid him a visit and bonded with him forcing Sudou to reveal many things about my business,” Asami informed the man.“While my business is safe, I do know how Sudou can be, and how you are the best person in dealing with how he is feeling right now.”

It was obvious that Sakazaki was stewing as he gnawed at the insides of his cheeks.“I’m going to kill Yuri if you don’t do it first,” he swore while making his vehicle go faster.“I was heading over there anyhow, but I appreciate the heads up.”

Seeing the screen go blank, Asami looked over to the side to tell the driver to stop.Getting out he went into the most expensive jewelry store finding himself surrounded by the owner and the workers.His eyes scanned the merchandise before immediately finding what got his interest.“That one over there.”

~~

Sakazaki had always had permission to go inside Sudou’s home, but whenever he did he was greeted by the sweet fragrance of the man; and not the horrible pungent scent that assaulted his nose now. 

Looking all around Sudou’s home he than asked the apartment for the whereabouts of the man.“Where is Sudou?”

“Greetings, Sakazaki.Sudou Shuu is out on the ledge.He has been out there for the past hour,” the computer chirped at him in a monotoned voice.

“And you didn’t stop him?”Outraged, Sakazaki scanned the many windows that fluttering idiot could leave from.

“It wasn’t my place to stop him, but to simply shut the window up after him per his request,” the computer responded in that cold voice.

Than it can’t be helped.“Than if he is still out there, which window is he nearest to?”

“The bedroom, Sir.”

Nodding his head he quickly made haste to the bedroom and had the computer open up the window.Waiting for it to slide open, Sakazaki looked out to see Sudou standing there with his face streaked with tears.Without startling him, Sakazaki spoke up, “Sudou.”

Still staring at how he’ll die, Sudou still continued to look down.“Go back to Hajun.”

Impatient, Sakazaki didn’t wish to speak like this so he said, “Building, bring Sudou Shuu back into his apartment.”

Shocked beyond words, Sudou found himself lifted up as part of the structure came to life to lift him up, and bring him inside his domicile.Looking up at Sakazaki he felt morose as he curled up.“Yuri Arbatrov bonded with me.”

Getting on his knees, Sakazaki placed his hand on his shoulder.“I know.”His former lover smelled like a skunk making it really known how badly matched this coupling is, and how traumatic the circumstances were.This is why he had Sudou’s medicine with him at all times to prevent such a tragic thing to occur.When a Dominant forces himself on an unwilling party a scent releases so pungent that all will know of the Dominant’s crime.

“No one will be with me now,” Sudou continued to curl up until the man figured his own limitations.“I’m a shitty diva.”

“We will continue to go after him, and if Asami doesn’t kill him, I will.”

Not listening, Sudou felt his tears start to flow again.“I told him everything that I knew about the business, and I couldn’t stop myself.”

Knowing not to hurt him while he was down, Sakazaki got down on his knees.“You called to tell them everything, and that is important.”Brushing his hand through Sudou’s hair he nearly choked at feeling dried sperm.“You’re not at fault here.”Curious, he asked, “Why did you answer the door?”

“It said it was you,” Sudou said miserably.“Guess he knew how to disguise himself there too.”

Fucking asshole.Sakazaki tried to keep his calm in order to speak to Sudou.“Let’s get you up so we can get you to the hospital.”

Sudou stood up and held out his hand.“No, hospitals!No, exams!I just want someone to erase that fucker out of me, but the only way you can is to kill me.”Quickly, he ran to his balcony bringing Sakazaki’s arms around him to drag him back.The thing with the suddenness with this action was that Sudou forgot that it was his friend there, and suddenly Yuri was back for more.“NO!I don’t want anymore!Please go away!”

Sakazaki turned him around gently to face him.“It’s Sakazaki, Shuu.”Softly, he spoke to Sudou.“I will never hurt you, and I won’t leave you.”

Trembling, Sudou wrapped his arms around him.“Hajun is so lucky to have you.He is such a sweet guy.”

Sighing, Sakazaki continued to hold him.“Would you like to take a shower?”

“Sir, he has a rope in there in case he was too afraid to jump,” warned the computer.

Pulling away, Sakazaki kept his gaze on Sudou.“Anything else I should know?”

“That was it for now.”

Sheepish, Sudou slowly walked towards his bathroom.“Assholes.”Grumbling some more, the blonde went in to shower himself up.

~~~

There was a Humanoid that didn’t have the upgrade due to a stubborn owner, and it paid the price.While the rest of the workers cleared up the scene before leaving, Sorano stayed behind to talk to the owner prior before him leaving.

“Seriously,” he murmured silently as he jotted down some notes.

Left alone in an alley, Sorano could now hear every sound that peaked making him also aware of the smells.Running his teeth gently along his lower lip, Sorano could swear upon Buddha that there was a skunk coming closer, but there weren’t any in the city.

Turning around quickly, Sorano hit Yuri with a taser in the nuts.“I don’t think so.”Releasing the taser, Sorano spotted Yuri still having some power within him making the blonde release the second setting so he can launch the taser into the man’s forehead.This had Yuri cursing, but it didn’t stop him from spraying that pheromone spray in Sorano’s face.

“Shit!”Kicking Yuri in the nuts, Sorano got in the car to order it to bring him home on autopilot.

~~~

Curled up at the bottom of the shower stall, Sudou sat there in numbed silence as he thought of what happened to him.The feeling of being forcibly invaded like that made him incredibly lonely in spite of Sakazaki being there to help out.Running one hand towards his neck, Sudou knew that soon that his former lover will leave soon.

“Why bother?”His eyes shut finding it difficult to cope once more till he felt another presence with him.

He was never one to be sensitive to others unless he chose to be close to someone emotionally, Sakazaki sat down to caress Sudou’s cheek.“We want you to come live with us.”

“A harem?”Sudou almost laughed at this, but just sneezed instead. 

This actually had Sakazaki moving back instead at the word.“For once I hate that word if it describes the both of you with me when I would rather refer it as family.”

Sudou laughed softly a bit there.“I can’t believe you said that word when you once balked at that when we were young.”

“That’s because we were young, and look at me wanting a family while I’m getting older.” 

Unsure when Sakazaki had the time to turn the shower off, Sudou felt himself lifted to his feet, and wrapped in a towel.“Zaki?”

Kissing him gently so he won’t frighten the blonde, Sakazaki pulled back to say, “I love you still, Idiot.”

“How does Hajun truly feel about that?”

Pulling him along so they can sit on the bed, Sakazaki smiled.“Want me to bond with you so we can remove that asshole out of your system?”

“I do, but most of all, I want him to be eradicated from this world,” Sudou responded with such certainty.


	10. Tender as a Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that Yuri is a blasted jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence but one of us is struggling we writer's block, and that same person is having a shit time with their family. So here's a little catnip for you folks.

Parked while still not feeling at all safe, Sorano ordered the computer to run a security scan of both buildings for Yuri.As he waited, that’s when he heard the door lifting open, and the alert sound off.Readying his weapon wasn’t enough as a hand grabbed him from above, and launched him out of the car. 

Skidding on the ground he heard a guard’s voice, but it didn’t stop Sorano from defending himself with his gun.“Shit.”Feeling Yuri hit his gut, Sorano saw stars.

“Maybe if you point me in the direction of the owner of this company than I can create a genacide from within,” Yuri suggested prior to killing the approaching guards.“I wish that was Kirishima since he seems to want your ass.”

Kicking him in the balls, Sorano got up, “Not happening.”Reaching for his tiny cricket gun he aimed it only hitting Yuri in the left shoulder when the man moved.Seeing the look of anger on his face, Sorano was surprised when he decided to run off, but not without the opportunity to aim at him again.“Shit, I missed.”

XXX

Sitting there in the same room as Alistair, Akihito took in a heavy breath even as he gave his friend a second glance.“Kou is correct that you lost that heavy ooze of pheromone.”Smiling, Akihito brightened up in spite of all the bad news that Yuri was doing to some of the people around them.“You could do what you have always wanted to do after all this is done.”

His cheeks went red while he thought of some of those thoughts.“I can’t wait to do them too.”Looking at Akihito, Alistair asked, “You don’t mind if I take that time off?”

“I don’t mind at all.Take it.”Hearing Sorano’s voice through the computer screen, Akihito answered it.“You alright?”

“Yeah.The guy probably thought I was this easy target.”Sorano appeared frayed from his two run-in’s making both men look concerned.“I need to take a long fucking bath to get rid of the skunk smell.He really did do a number on Sudou Shuu.”

Hearing about it partially from Asami, Akihito knew that Sakazaki was with the man now.“Sakazaki is with him now, and they are certain Sudou won’t be left alone at the present time.”

“Hope not.”Finding his body aching, Sorano sighed.“Can you ask Mikhail if that man has all this ability to do all this shit?That man was practically unstoppable until I kicked him in the balls.”

Both laughing, Alistair gave him a thumbs up.“We can, but until then we’ll run a scan on him.”

“Cool, let me soak away my cares.”Shutting the signal off, Sorano tapped the side of the screen before calling someone else.“Kei, do you have any time to spare?”Asking this felt so pathetic of him, but Sorano wanted to be with the man badly.

~~~

Deciding to wait for Mikhail to arrive, Akihito asked him after they told them what had occurred with Sorano.It seemed that the Russian grew even more silent as he heard what happened. 

“Yuri doesn’t have any special skills such as these, but it doesn’t mean he can’t learn them.He was always intelligent.”Mikhail was doing things that seemed unlike him.Little ticks.“Have you done this scan yet?”

“We are still running it,” Akihito said even as Asami entered the room.“We encountered something that needed our extra attention to why Sorano didn’t know he was on top of the car roof.”Pressing the blue button next to him it showed a complete skeletal scan of Yuri.“Normal, eh?”Asami merely nodded his affirmation to the question at hand before Akihito pressed another to show another view.

Mikhail blinked.“He even changed his DNA structure too.”Coming closer to study the screen he clenched his jaw.“Who in the world could have done this for him?”

Akihito continued to gaze at Asami’s practiced expression while the man traced each part of Yuri’s new body parts.Tapping in sequences quietly to help combat some of them with Alistair’s help, Asami looked at him even as Akihito winked at the man.“We also need to safeguard my property since it is a major target,” Akihito whispered so as not to break Mikhail’s mumblings behind them.

“I agree.”Asami thought that some of the machinery in Yuri didn’t seem as sophisticated as what Akihito has came up with so he mused openly, “What about your rival?”

“Nemu?He may be a rival company in a sense, but he is a nice person.” 

Alistair giggled at an unspoken joke.“That isn’t his mechanics.We have signatures in what we make so while we are doing this, we’re also running scans on who matches this signature.”

What was so funny though?“I don’t understand the joke here.”Mikhail was speaking more seriously than even Asami.“My asshole of an uncle is out there doing all this shit, and you are laughing about something I don’t see as funny.”

Asami placed his hand out even as Alistair trembled at the man’s anger.Akihito put his hand on his friend’s arm to calm him knowing why Mikhail was stressing out.“It wasn’t meant to make you angry, Mikhail,” Akihito assured him.“While Nemu does understand how to make Humanoids, we all have our signatures on each product made.”

“Is this the purpose of egotism?”Mikhail wondered.

“For some, but mostly it is because while we all make our products they all bear our unintentional mark,” Akihito explained as he pulled up different Humanoids which included that from his competing company.“From the naked eye they look the same.”

Gaining his voice back, Alistair said, “That is until you do this.”An area around the, ‘Heart,’ was shown baring a different signature that was so feint it truly needed a computer to show this.“Akihito has made more than ninety percent of the Humanoids here so his signature is unmistakable.” 

Asami almost grinned at the cheeky looking signature knowing that Akihito was responsible for creating Feilong.“Now for Yuri.Do you have an idea who did him?”

The silence was palpable between Akihito and Alistair before Akihito spoke up.“The same bastard who was also responsible for altering Ian Clemons DNA.”

XXX

His former lover was treating him with kid gloves now making Sudou remember Yuri in such a harsh light.Angry, Sudou flipped him on his back to take charge.“I can’t be in that position now, and I don’t want you to touch me like I’m about to explode.”Sudou did shudder even as he grabbed Sakazaki’s member to position it.“I need you to remove him from me.”

From the corner of Sudou’s eyes, Sakazaki could spot the tears forming.“I was planning on doing that now, but I was taking my time.”

“Why?Are you that afraid of hurting me or Hajun?”

Placing his hand on Sudou’s cheek, Sakazaki soothed him.“You.I’m afraid of hurting you.Hajun wanted me to confess and bring you back home with us.”

Amid the trembling came some laughter.“People would die just hearing you say that.You don’t want to hurt someone.”

The laugh sounded good.“You aren’t just anyone, Sudou.Both you and Hajun are very special to me.”

Touched by that, Sudou slowly started to move.

XXX

Kirishima was requested politely to get into the tub.So, being a gentleman, he did, but as he stayed there the man nearly smirked at Sorano entering wearing a robe.He chastised himself to not move forward on the blonde knowing how Sorano was attacked earlier by, Yuri. 

His eyes traced the pretty robe and stopped himself from speaking only due to how beautiful Sorano looked naked when the man dropped his robe.Scanning Sorano’s body as easily as he could, Kirishima paused at the scar on the man.It was faint, but showed that something happened beyond a doctor’s skillful equipment. 

Quickly getting in, Sorano moved so he can rest his back against Kirishima.“Don’t stare at my scar,” Sorano shyly responded to Kirishima’s unspoken question.

They can focus on that at a later time when they can focus on the now. 

Kirishima kissed Sorano on the back of the head.“I won’t, but I will say that you are beautiful.”

Blushing, Sorano whispered, “You are very handsome.”

“I won’t take advantage of this situation after what occurred today.”

“I’m not Sudou.”Sorano bowed his head a little.“I’m mostly tired from what happened.”

That might be the case, but why is he here?Kirishima wrapped his arms around him.“He sprayed that shit on you.”It was already detected on the Breeder.The synthetic pheromone that Yuri used. 

Glancing down with some fright, Sorano did notice he had been reacting to the man behind him.“He did, but I sweated it off it seemed.”Turning around was a mistake.“I’m not reacting to that.”

Kirishima looked down to see a very pleasant package for his viewing.“Me?”

“You smell so good.”Kissing Kirishima, Sorano loved how the man wrapped him up in his arms. 

Their tongues moved in sync while Sorano wiggled his ass on top of his groin.Thoughts popped up in their head even as the tub’s jets were activated.

XXX

Removing himself to head to his office briefly, Akihito messed with his own computer after the safeguards for this building were halted due to an error.Tapping in every sequence he finally pushed the safety measures back into place. 

Moving away from his desk Akihito caught a whiff of the penetrating skunk scent before the alarms went off as the man jumped down from the shaft to land on Akihito. 

Hitting Yuri, Akihito felt his eyes watering and the insides of his nose stinging from that fragrance.“What did you do?Rape another, Asshole?”

His lips twisted in pleasure from the fight in this one too.“Another Breeder who can fight.”Leaning down Yuri licked his face.“You and that other blonde are nice that way, but your other employee sung like a bird before I wrung his neck.”

Grabbing for his hidden pocket knife, Akihito slashed Yuri above his eye to below it.As the man cried out in pain, Akihito stood up quickly as he heard the door sequence being entered.Finding the man lunging at him, Akihito kicked him in the face right where he slashed him. 

“Asami and Mikhail will enjoy punishing you,” he swore.

With one good eye, Yuri hit the blonde in the stomach.“Give Mik my love.” 

Doubled over he watched as the man escaped out where he came from.Hearing Asami enter he told him Yuri just left.“I hope I blinded him in one eye.”

Telling his men to go after Yuri, Asami walked over to Akihito to check him over.“Did you manage to do the safety measures at all?”

“I did, but he was already in before it took effect.”Getting away from Asami, Akihito went to the first aid kit in the wall, and grabbed the pulse to place against his stomach.Sighing as the healing began, Akihito said, “He killed one of my employees.”

Nodding his head Asami went to the computer to run a trace of the building.“He’s in the alleyway, but he isn’t dead, not yet.I’m reading a faint pulse.”

That brought Akihito into an excited state as he called his own security to retrieve the injured man.“I hope he can be saved,” he breathed out.

Walking towards his mate Asami played with the ring in his pocket wishing for an appropriate time, but now knowing this might be it in case Yuri tried his luck with Akihito.“He was here so he can control you and your company.”

“I know that.”

“Destroy it.”

Rolling his eyes, Akihito turned to him.“No, shit.Now if you are planning on giving me a ring that locks in both our genes together at a time like this, than forget it.”He wanted it, but it felt weird.“It feels ill timed, Ryuichi.”

Grinning, Asami did feel his desperation fizzle at those words.Something that was so unlike the businessman while the man turned away to save face from his mate.“You are very correct.”

Not willing to tease the man for his dejected voice, Akihito went to wrap his arms around the man’s waist.“How about we spend the night together if this asshole doesn’t ruin our plans?”

“I’m more than willing to take part in that.”

XXX

Emotions nearly clouded Kuroda as he stormed towards his grandfather’s lab to confront him.Hearing everything that has been happening, and knowing that your very own flesh and blood was responsible, brought Kuroda flying out of his office to face this man.

Stepping through the doors after he was allowed entrance, Kuroda was attacked by a stringent smell that almost brought him to his knees.Spotting one of his grandfather’s assistants leaving, Kuroda stopped him. 

“What is that smell?” 

The assistant should be in middle school given how young he appeared.His face squeezed in an impossible way before answering Kuroda’s question, “Just an experiment so there is nothing to worry about.”

That made Kuroda turn on his heel to quickly confront his grandfather.So as he went in the direction where the map on the keyboard indicated to him, Kuroda was tempted to open more than a few doors to see what were behind them till he heard his grandfather’s voice.

“Shinji!What in heavens name are you doing here?”

To hear nothing but happiness in his voice almost made Kuroda stop and consider his anger until he thought about Yuri’s exploits.“First you decided to change a Dominant into a Breeder, and now you made a monster from Yuri Arbatrov.”

In truth, Kuroda didn’t mean to just blurt it all out.He wanted to be shown around prior to confronting his grandfather, Hitoshi.Kuroda needed to examine every fiber of this place even as he tried to find other people to whom his grandfather was changing.His body itched at the need to stop this experimentation against nature.

If Kuroda could clear his anger he could see the confusion in Hitoshi’s face at the accusation.The way his grandfather’s eyes twitched at being called a monster.“I won’t deny that I have changed a Dominant into a Breeder, but what is it about this Arbatrov person you are so angry about?”

“Why did you change Ian Clemons into a Breeder?The man is now pregnant and alone.”Leaving the subject of Yuri aside for now, Kuroda just wanted to get to this.“Why, grandfather?”

Searching his memory of this person, Hitoshi made a slight sound once he remembered.“I remember him.He came to us highly damaged from an accident.The doctors had such a horrible time getting him back into shape and nearly gave up until the one in charge got a hold of me.”Knowing his grandson’s mind, Hitoshi had him follow him to his office.“Play the Ian Clemons file.”He requested of the computer.

Watching the screen flicker to life, Kuroda watched from the beginning as his grandfather examined Ian who appeared lifeless.Hearing from Hitoshi that nothing was working for the man no matter what they were doing as time went on, that’s when they figured from a test that if he was a Breeder he will survive.

“How is it that a Breeder DNA stronger than a Dominant?”Kuroda questioned as he viewed the file.

Embarrassed that Shinji didn’t hear him clearly at that part, Hitoshi showed him a graphic of why it helped Ian.“Normally, Dominants are stronger, but in this case his DNA was breaking down and not accepting anything that was being done.He did request the doctors in the hospital to save him at any cost so when we ran a test with Breeder DNA, we found he could be saved.”

“That was a drastic undertaking that even Ian doesn’t remember.”Sighing, Kuroda faced his grandfather.“Do you mind if I have a copy of this for him so he can see it for himself?”

Nodding his head, Hitoshi made a request of the computer.“Please look for any files related to Yuri Arbatrov.” 

Hearing a beep, the computer came back to say, “There is no records of such a person.Is he under another name?”

Kuroda Shinji actually shuddered to think of Yuri’s mindset again since the man was in love with his nephew.“Try Mikhail Arbatrov.”

“Finding Mikhail Arbatrov,” the computer thrilled off before the video of Yuri showed on a table naked in front of a couple of men.

Hitoshi balked at this as he hunched over.“Why are you so angry when you came in, Shinji?”Fear crawled up his spine as he watched one of the lower technicians change this man on the table. 

Seeing him tremble, Kuroda placed his hand on Hitoshi’s back to comfort him.“This man has been responsible for vandalizing many Humanoids while raping and killing people,” Kuroda answered softly as he remained plastered to the screen.“They copied your signature, grandfather.How was this even possible?”

Between anger and frustration, Hitoshi’s fingers curled as he thought of these offenses while watching the video before him.Raising his fists into the air, Hitoshi slammed them down.“Computer.”It took him some time to gather his voice so he could make sense.“Have the guards quietly gather the technicians on the video, and bring them here at once.”

“Hai, Sensei!”The computer obliged quickly.

Watching his grandfather bring his hands into his hair to knead it had Kuroda wrapping his arms around him for comfort.“Justice will be served.”

As the man wiped a tear away from his eye, Hitoshi heard the computer inform them that the technicians have made a run for it.Looking at his grandson, Hitoshi could see him go into action himself as he made a phone call.


	11. Antiquated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been some time since we updated this story and it will be again after this. We are sorry, but my wife has a hand that hasn't been working properly for more than a month when before it was a severe case of writer's block. We will try to update this when we can so if you need to know what's happening I suggest you reread this once more lol.

Yuri held a somber expression as he stood in his usual spot while his men stayed as far as possible from him.It was the skunk fragrance on him that he couldn't get rid of until he found his fated mate, or till someone killed him.

One of his men, Boris, wanted to pinch his nose as he tried and failed to get closer to their boss.Sighing at the inevitable, Boris approached to speak to him privately."I have a cousin who always thought of you as a very handsome and smart man.He is very willing to help you if it can get rid of that scent."

Knowing who his cousin was, Yuri nearly scoffed at the idea till the air conditioning brought his scent around, making him roughly puke."If he is willing, I will meet up with him." 

Nodding his head at the promising aspect, Boris contacted his cousin.

XXX

No one could see through these hotel windows, but as Mikhail viewed Feilong’s nude body from behind, he had feared that someone would.His penis leaked instantly at the view, and as Feilong adjusted himself to offer just the split of that opening of himself.Mikhail hadn’t realized he was that close until his lips felt that silky skin.

Amused by his partner’s love, Feilong smirked as he positioned himself to feel that tongue inside of him while his thoughts raced.“I’ll be declaring my humanity.”

His tongue stopped in its actions so Mikhail could reclaim it to speak.“Legally?”

Pride always coursed through his body like a rushing river.So as Feilong moved to turn himself around, and crouch down to cup Mikhail’s face, Feilong responded softly, “Indeed, my love.”

Mikhail’s hands moved through Feilong’s silky tresses.“Knowing that you will win, I already know that you are more human than anyone else in this world.”

Pressing him down so he could get on top, Feilong grinned.“That is why we get along perfectly.”

XXX

Slapping Asami’s hand away from him, Akihito glared at the offending article he was holding.“Stop trying to put that fucking carrot up my ass.”

Chuckling at his feisty kitten as Akihito wandered up towards the door to the balcony, Asami thought the naked view was better than the skyline.“Come back over here,” he ordered gently.

Hearing the sound of Asami biting down on the carrot, Akihito turned his head.“For more sex?Are you the Energizer Bunny?”

Raising one eyebrow, Asami made a query of that.“And that is?”

"An old twentieth-century mascot for a company."Akihito scanned Asami's naked body up and down."It keeps going and going as you do."

Grinning, Asami raised one leg up on the coffee table while relaxing back, knowing that even if Akihito was stubborn, he still wanted him."Stamina is nothing to mock when my desire for my partner is strong."

His body felt heated at those words while his pheromones oozed with his desire.“We should locate his hideout at least.”

Trying to divert him won’t make Akihito win at all.“We will.”Moving his hand in a way that made his kitten look at him with desire, Asami smiled as he reached for another carrot.“In my whole life, no one stays hidden for long.”

Akihito’s eyes were either between Asami’s legs or on his mouth.“You’re right.”Unconsciously, his hands started to move around his own body.“I have a feeling that either Mikhail will offer himself up as a trap, or he’ll locate him first.”

The tantalizing tease in front of his eyes felt halted when Asami offered up his idea."Feilong might be the one doing it himself."

Closer to his partner, Akihito straddled him.“You might be right there.”Unable to withhold himself any longer, Akihito did the high-wire act that brought him into the world of speaking seriously, and talking erotically.“Now get rid of that carrot, and fuck me with something real.”

They've already done this on the couch, and the balcony.The kitchen has been well used, while the bedroom is the ideal place to be so where else can Asami take him? 

“Let’s go out into the hallway, shall we?” 

It truly wasn’t a question coming from that seductive voice of his even as, Akihito thought of the eyes out there.“The guards,” Akihito pointed out.

Reaching over to contact his men, Asami called them away from the hallway."Now, it is free."

"But there are still eyes,"Akihito warned as his eyes went delicately towards Asami's wall pad. 

Getting up with his kitten in his arms, Asami went over to disarm the cameras before opening the door."Satisfied?"Questioned an amused Asami as they both went into the hallway.

“I’d be more satisfied if you shut up and fuck me right now,”Akihito complained.

Backing him up towards the furthest wall, Asami held his kitten securely while his eyes kept their gaze into Akihito's rich hazel depths."That, and more, my Akihito," Asami promised with a breathy sigh as he thrust into him.Hearing Akihito's first moan was his fuel."You already want it harder.I can tell."

Besides their sounds, Akihito could hear something more that bothered him even while Asami drove himself into his body.His eyes noticed, as always, how Asami kept his body slightly away from him to observe his body as they moved.Tilting his head back, Akihito's eyes spotted a glint that made him wary to the point of driving Asami closer to him. 

"Above me," Akihito hissed into Asami's ear while in mid-thrust. 

There were no cameras up there making Asami put his kitten down to place his back against him.“I had no readings.You?”

Under the guise of them still making love, which wasn’t hard, Akihito wondered what Asami’s next move was until he heard a sound from the vent.It was a sound that was nearly inaudible if you weren’t paying attention, but as they both could hear the sliding of the metal plate, Asami disengaged himself to face their attacker. 

Feeling a push towards the penthouse, Akihito knew that Asami was protecting him, but he felt more insulted by the notion.So turning his head, Akihito could see a rail-thin man engaging Asami. 

“Get in there and contact Kirishima!”Asami ordered Akihito.

Doing so, Akihito went into to immediately contact the secretary.“Glasses!Ryuichi is in the hallway fighting with someone now!Get the guards here!”

There was no response from the man before Akihito could see the windows being secured by gates, and more sounds coming from the hall.Curious, Akihito opened the peephole viewing to see that more men were ganging up on Asami.

“There’s a problem.There was one man when I left, and now there are twelve against Ryu,” Akihito informed Kirishima.“What the hell is going on?”

"If more men are breaching the building than that means we have a traitor in our midst," Kirishima told him before adding, "I'm on my way, but we are having a difficult time accessing the floor."

Rushing over to the computer, Akihito began hacking into the system.As his eyes scanned each coding, he stopped when there was an actual gunshot.Crouched down, and eyes were bulging while on full alert, Akihito spotted it."A bullet hole?"His voice sounded calm even through the fear."They are using antiquated guns from the past?"His head turned before his body did as Akihito at least rushed to turn on the hallway cameras."Ryuichi's down."

There was blood seeping out of the wound and with every ounce of his strength, Akihito told himself it was best to let Kirishima get in there."I can do this," he whispered to himself before rushing to the computer to let the secretary in.His eyes squeezed shut while he prayed for Asami's safety, but the words from Kirishima brought a pained groan to him as he sunk to the floor minutes later.

They took off with Asami.

XXX

Renewed with a beautiful rush after mating with, Boris’s cousin, Yuri grinned as he wandered into the leaking building where the injured Asami was tied down.“Perfect.”

Water droplets hit Asami's form, making it as if the man was more of an art piece than an injured party.He was far too perfect to behold, and even Yuri couldn't deny it as he smelled raw sex in the air from that body.The man found his partner, and it was the rumored owner of T-Tech.Waltzing over to him, Yuri ordered one of his men to repair Asami, but subdue him still since he was dangerous.

“T-Tech or nothing,” Yuri hissed into Asami’s ear.

XXX

Examining Sudou's sleeping form, Hajun frowned at the bruises that remained on the man's leg.With his eyes lifting to see if their home needed anything else, Sakazaki entered.

“Still asleep,” the man observed before kissing Hajun on the lips.“You prepared our new home quickly while I was away.”He glanced around.”“It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Hajun said even as Sudou stirred in his sleep.“We need to get rid of those bruises.”

Sudou will still feel what Yuri did to him for some time, though."It won't erase what the bastard did to our love."Sitting down, Sakazaki brushed Sudou's hair."He needs our patience."

Accessing victims files of rape, Hajun nodded his head.“I understand.”

“I know you do.”

XXX

Untangling themselves, it was Mikhail who moved away to speak to Kirishima."To use an antique weapon was meant to send a strong message."Adjusting himself, Mikhail sighed at his ineptness for forgetting to mention this possibility to them before."Yuri knows that every building has sensors to sense modern weaponry of our era.Since none of those antiquated weaponry exists, except in museums, no buildings are equipped to sense them.Update your buildings, and inform Akihito to do the same."

“No need seeing as Akihito has already done so to both our properties,” Kirishima stated plainly.“He is visibly shaken, but he has resolve that Asami is strong enough to survive this.”

Mikhail grinned at the thought of Asami in Yuri’s midst.“Did my bastard of an uncle even know what he was doing bringing Asami there?”Finding Feilong to be too quiet, Mikhail tilted his head with an unspoken question.

Feilong approached so Kirishima could hear him."To rid yourself of a great threat, you must eliminate it in one way.So, Yuri is thinking of what to do with Asami now."

Silent, Mikhail hung up with Kirishima.“He isn’t?” 

Shrugging his shoulders, Feilong could only guess Yuri’s next move.

XXX

Thinking of the blonde in the clothes from another decade, Yuri scoffed at the idea that he could be the owner of T-Tech.He appeared to be nothing more than a street rat who got lucky.A decoy for someone else.It was possible that other pretty blonde with the long hair, but not the wiry man that oozed pheromones.The long blonde haired one was so smartly dressed that Yuri was sure it was him. 

Hearing Boris approach, he stood up to follow towards where they placed Asami."And?"Yuri needed to know if the drugs were a success on the powerful man.

Swallowing hard, Boris frowned."Negative.Even if we got the man to change him into a Breeder as he did of, Ian Clemons, it wouldn't change anything."

Those golden eyes gazed at him in stony silence already studying Yuri."A lobotomy could do the trick on him then."Yuri smiled at that outspoken thought."I would love to see you drool like an idiot."

Watching those perfect lips open up as if to speak, Asami closed them into a knowing smirk that only proved to aggravate Yuri further.Climbing onto the table with the knowledge that the man was secure, Yuri placed his hands on either side of Asami’s head to speak. 

“I do want Mikhail since we have always belonged together.My fool of a nephew has always been blind to this, but after the destruction of every Humanoid which includes that abomination he sleeps with, he will be with me.”Yuri wanted to rip that face apart. 

Pounding the table, Yuri placed his face closer to Asami, but not too close.“It was fine with just me, and my men destroying the Humanoids.With that, I just had to deal with two companies, and nothing more.”Yuri could see that nothing wavered in Asami’s expression.The man remained steadfast in whatever he was thinking about.“Now with you getting involved with the owner of T-Tech I have to deal with you.”The smell of Asami’s bond with that owner was far too appealing making Yuri curl his hand up to avoid temptation. 

"For me to avoid destroying that entire building outright, I demand you to tell me exactly who the owner of T-Tech is," Yuri growled out the words through clenched teeth.

The smirk below him disappeared, and soon a small hiss of an amused chuckle appeared before Asami finally spoke.“You will never grow up, Yuri.”

Clenching his fists to stop the festering wound from seeping in which it stemmed from his arousal, Yuri than pounded his left fist down.“Why?Because I fell in love?”

"Perversion of that nature isn't loving, it's criminal."

Taking a chance to place his face so close to Asami’s face, Yuri snarled out his words, “So a criminal will be lecturing me about what is right and wrong now?Don’t make me laugh.”

Feeling a sharp pain in his kidney area, Yuri's face registered shock before the hit under his armpit, thus deadening his arm.Moving away to examine Asami's bindings, Yuri was then hit in the solar plexus before he saw the man sit up.Yuri opened his mouth to call for his men, but when he was hit in the bladder, the man fell off the table. 

Undoing the rest of his bindings, Asami rose up quickly on the table, and as Yuri stood up, Asami kicked the man in the face before hearing weapons firing towards him.Jumping down to assume the crouching position automatically, Asami accessed the situation as he took Yuri's pants off to place them on.Spotting a window as his only escape route, Asami grabbed Yuri's phone before shooting out the window. 

“Another time with someone else settling the score,” promised Asami as he quickly scurried towards the window.


	12. Olfactory and the Big Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami was kidnapped in the last chapter, but with his own skill, he managed to escape. Still, he needs help. 
> 
> Also in this chapter, Sudou continues to struggle with what happened to him while Akihito finds a traitor at T-Tech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Psych stuff for all of you.
> 
> Olfactophilia or osmolagnia is a paraphilia for, or sexual arousal by, smells and odors emanating from the body, especially the sexual areas. Sigmund Freud used the term osphresiolagnia in reference to pleasure caused by odors.

They were at their new home, but as Sakazaki walked in from a brief errand, he could see that there was some discord.There was a heavy feeling in the air, and even as he heard the light footsteps, Sakazaki already knew where to go as he paused to study Hajun.

Standing there nearly thoroughly drenched, Sakazaki knew that the silk dress was ruined.Not like he cared for fashion, but as he kissed Hajun, Sakazaki slowly undressed him."Dry up while I speak to him."With one more kiss, Sakazaki went towards the bathroom.In there, he could hear the shower running with the slow whispers from Sudou still in the stall.

“I’m so dirty,” murmured Sudou while he tried his hand with scrubbing his body again.

Seeing how red and raw the blonde’s skin was, Sakazaki stopped him immediately.“You’ll take your skin off.”

Even with him being bonded to Sakazaki now, the memory of what Yuri did won’t go away.“I feel him all over me.”

Seeing the cry of desperation in his face had Sakazaki holding Sudou close.“You’ll feel both of us soon enough.I promise you.”

Perhaps, but it won’t be soon enough as Sudou untangled himself to stand up.“You can’t erase these memories as much as you try.”Grabbing a towel lazily, Sudou left the bathroom to come to face Hajun.“I don’t know why, but I feel like you could understand me more.”

Walking up to Hajun, Sudou wrapped his arms around him.“I’m so sorry that I was such an ass to you.”

Meeting with Sakazaki’s eyes as the man wandered out of the bathroom, Hajun wrapped the towel around Sudou.“I never took it personally.”

XXX

Since modern vehicles of this era only reach the maximum of 100 feet off the ground, it would be unnatural for anyone to assume they can breach that point ever.So with Asami on the ledge, half-dressed, needed his men to retrieve him at 500 feet off the ground;He had a feeling he would need to climb to the roof if required. 

Hearing weapons discharging towards him, and missing, Asami started to climb when the sound of a car horn sounded.Turning his head almost in shock, Asami felt proud that it happened to be his kitten’s vehicle, but with his men inside.

"Boss!"Suoh landed some shots, whereas Yuri's men couldn't. 

Without a word, Asami jumped on the extended wing that was on the side of the car and slipped inside to find Akihito at the wheel.Wanting to tell Kirishima and Suoh of the dangers of bringing him here, Asami said nothing before they took off.

“Are you alright?”While Akihito was worried about Asami, he still had to get out of there.

“Yuri decided to heal me when he could have tortured me instead,” Asami studied the layout of the panel of the car. 

In the rear, Kirishima spotted the random lighting of the building behind them.“Brace yourselves,” he warned.

Akihito made the vehicle go faster as the building exploded.“I know that was a safety measure.”

True."Yuri is always planning while becoming more unstable."

~~

Listening to Asami recount his brief time with Yuri, Akihito sneered at how Asami reacted to a man Yuri despised."Yuri has a condition Psychiatrists describe as, Olfactophilia or Osmolagnia.He gets sexually aroused by smells and odors."He points to Asami's groin."Even there big boy."

Amused, Asami asked, “And his condition with lusting after his nephew?”

“Oh, fuck!The man is a pervert.”

From being incredibly smart to reverting to that pestilent age was endearing to Asami even if he hated a straightforward fact that brought him, stating to him, "You shouldn't have come to get me when you know that you are in a precarious position.Kirishima and Suoh could have done it on their own."

Those hazel eyes scorned him as if he were a mere child who should be playing in the sandbox instead.“Fuck off!You do remember that he came into my own office!So no matter where the fuck I am, I’m just a target because he blames me for his damn problems.”Getting closer, Akihito hit him in the arm.“I guess this is what I fucking get for caring about you.”

Watching his kitten walkout, Asami made sure to keep the cameras on him while his partner went to the vehicle.He knew that Akihito cared about him, but can't he see that he feels the same for him?

Making a subtle sound, Kirishima interrupted his thoughts."Asami-sama, he was the only one who could operate his vehicle since his DNA powered it.It was the only one specially equipped to go up to that height.Takaba came with us for that, and because he was worried."

"I know he was worried."Asami didn't know about the first part."Make sure he gets home safely."

"Hai."Bowing, Kirishima, left the office to find Barry standing there."Is there a problem?" 

Problem?Barry tried to muster a smile even as he moved past the man.“Asami-sama?I have news about Shinji’s findings.”

This was surprising to have Barry here instead of Kuroda himself.Asami said, "Proceed."

“It was all a trick.”Barry started off in saying.“Kuroda’s grandfather had nothing to do with Yuri.The person responsible is some lowly worker who managed to use his grandfather’s trace to disguise himself, but the perpetrator forgot about the camera filming the entire process.”

Thinking about it, Asami knew that some of what Yuri had wasn’t made scientifically.“Where is Shinji exactly?”

“He is still with his grandfather at the present moment.He did pursue the man responsible, but the roach slipped away.”

Figures.They always do.Turning towards his view of the T-Tech building, Asami pressed the button to speak to Suoh.“Has Akihito made it safely back?”

“He has.Would you like the guards to stay close?”Suoh inquired as he seemed to tick something off.

“Yes.”

"Hai, Asami-sama," Suoh acknowledged before closing the connection.

XXX

Leaving his grandfather in the state, he was in never felt ideal, but as he slipped into the elevator at the appropriate time, Kuroda grinned at Ian."Heading home or to the office?" 

The elevator they were in had its options of staying within the building or sliding horizontally towards the adjoining one where the employees stayed.Ian hadn't yet pressed the button to reveal his choice till it he touched it for the living quarters.

“It’ll be a ride until we get there,” warned Ian as the lift went up swiftly.“My place seems to take time compared to the others.”

Not asking why Kuroda studied Ian's belly till the screen flashed on with some simple wording on it."Brace yourself."Kuroda made sure to ready himself to protect the mother-to-be as the words counted down before his eyes.

**Blastoff in 1-2-3**

There was a discharge that was bringing the elevator down.

XXX

With a mixture of understanding and frustration, it did help to bring Akihito’s anger down by the time he came back to T-Tech.His whole body calmed down to the point where he didn’t even care about Asami’s guards following him back.All he knew was the fact that Asami acted the way he did simply because the man cared about him.Still, a better thanks would have been better than the man speaking to him like a child.

As he walked towards the central control room, that's when he heard the alarms screaming before him seeing it was a bomb in the elevator shafts.His eyes went wide when a few of the readings told him that the back-up brakes didn't work, and ten people perished.In two others, they were reporting some injuries while in one, there was someone experiencing contractions. 

"Fuck," Akihito whispered even as he heard Alistair and Sorano talking in unison in the control room.Seeing one of Asami's guards lingering around down on the main floor, he contacted him."Call your boss to inform him that Yuri has blown up our elevators.Also, contact Mikhail as well.I would, but I have my hands tied down."

“Hai, Takaba-sama,” came the response that almost made Akihito sneer.

Seeing one person in an elevator, Akihito called the same guard, “Tell him that Kuroda Shinji is stuck in one of the elevators.”

XXX

“You have to be kidding me,” mumbled Kuroda in a nearly frantic fashion as he tried to loosen up the escape hatch.“They’re jammed.” 

Breathing in a problematic way, Ian had his hands to the sides of his stomach."My water broke."

The words he didn’t need to hear now as he turned to Ian to think of his studies in case this happened to Barry.Getting down on his knees, Kuroda removed Ian’s pants without a thought before asking him a question.“Your contractions?”

“She’s coming, Shinji.”With a few labored breaths, Ian told him, “Might as well say your given name since we’ll be getting to know one another very soon.”

How right he is.Kuroda reached in to see how far he was dilated.“You are clenching.Why are you doing this when you can kill your daughter?”

Fear washed over him.“I never thought I would be doing this ever.I thought I would be the one waiting for the mother to do this while I’m standing beside them.This wasn’t the plan, and I’m trying to get around it.”

Ian, the fearless in school, was now frightened, so as Kuroda whispered to him, Kuroda also gritted his teeth while he took hold of the man's shaft to ease the tension."This is to help you relax."

XXX

Asami went into the control room that looked like it could realign the planets to Akihito's chosen settings if the blonde desired.Muffled whispers were coming from the monitors, and a dark screen that made Asami thought it was out of place.

"That is where Kuroda and Ian are," Akihito informed him of the blank screen."Ian has gone into labor, and Kuroda is attempting to help him."

“Why is the screen dark?”

Turning to face him, Akihito whispered, “Out of privacy, Kuroda decided to help relax Ian by giving him a hand-job because he was too tense.It was either that or kill the baby.”

His eyes went up to the multiple monitors to notice the tiniest of automatons moving around the shafts.“And them?”

“Given the delicacy of the nature of what happened, we need the lightest of beings to help repair the elevators along with searching for more explosives,” explained Akihito. 

“I have to find the mole who did this.”

Traitors are a horrible business.This was something that Asami knew all too well in his line of work, prompting him to consider something."Post a guard everywhere so you can keep an eye on your workers."

That suggestion was something Akihito knew Asami would give.“I already have cameras on everyone, including myself, and the person is sly.”

Tingles slowly crept their way up Akihito's spine, where he began to feel his blood draining starting from his head as his world spun.Bringing his hands together, Akihito went over to the nearest object to hunch his body over.He wanted to trust everyone around him, but this was making it tough on his sensibilities.Sighing, Akihito turned on his heel quickly to remove himself from the room. 

“Kitten?”Asami followed close behind him as Akihito went to the stairwell to make his escape.“What is on your mind?”

“The leftovers of one of those bombs is with Takato and Kou,” Akihito spoke that sentence so clearly until he added in a hissed voice, “I have to examine it personally to know who did this.”

This was tearing Akihito apart inside, prompting Asami to stop him by placing him gently against the wall."I'm here for you when this happens."

Akihito gazed into those serious golden eyes that seemed to make him feel at ease.“I know, but allow me to handle this.”

Kissing him, Asami pulled apart from him to say, “I will.”

With a tiny smile, Akihito continued to descend the staircase to the lower levels of the building to the science lab.

XXX

“Keep pushing, Ian,” Kuroda instructed as he cradled the head of the baby.“You have to for her sake.”

He was so tired and so hot from this enclosed space that Ian almost passed out.Feeling a small tap on his very own penis, Ian nodded his head tiredly before pushing again. 

Smiling, Kuroda continued to help with the delivery until she was safe in his arms.“She’s here, Ian.” 

Cradling her, Kuroda made sure she was breathing along with being healthy as best as he could before giving her to Ian.Watching Ian take the small bundle, Kuroda couldn't help but think that soon he'll have a child of his someday.

“She’s beautiful.”

Kissing the top of her head, Ian beamed, "I agree."Looking at Kuroda, he grinned as he said, "Thank you, Shinji."Glancing down at his exposed area, he almost laughed."I did like the relaxing treatment."

“Shut up!I was doing it because you were clenching down so much.”

“I know.I’m just saying that I’ve always wanted to do something with you, and now I did,” Ian winked.

His attention flickered back to Ian’s daughter.“Have you picked out a name for her?”

Being stuck in this elevator where Ian felt that he would die as they first plunged to their deaths before their bodies were swiftly hitting against the wall when the lift went sideways, had Ian thinking of his baby.When he glanced over to Kuroda to find utter desperation, along with fear, in those eyes, Ian knew they were thinking the same thing:Survival.

"Hope."Ian smiled as he gazed lovingly at his daughter."With us being in this situation, I feel like she has been the bright spot in it."

Relaxing even as he could hear something teetering away above, Kuroda brushed his hand against Hope’s tiny arm.“It’s perfect, Ian.”

Feeling the elevator move gently, Ian could spot the readout on the screen once more.“They got it working.”

Seeing the monitor activate with Alistair appearing onscreen, Kuroda asked, “Were all the lifts affected?”

"They were, and some didn't survive.When you reach your floor, there will be medical personnel there to evaluate you," Alistair informed them evenly."Asami and Akihito are heading downstairs to research the device that was responsible since we have a traitor here."

After he was examined, Kuroda wanted to go down there also in Ian's stead."I need to see this device, as well."

“Akihito has figured this, and you have been granted permission as long as you have been given a clean bill of health.”

Nodding his head, Kuroda understood those parameters."Understood."He had to if he wanted to be around for his child.

XXX

The room was a flurry of activity and tension, but even in all of this, Akihito could feel the heaviness of stress from someone that made it hard to breathe.His hazel eyes sought out golden ones to see if the man can sense them, and he did making it too palpable.

Takato was mulling over the pieces as his spine stiffened.No one else spotted it except for Akihito, making him come over to bring the scope closer.His lower lip went inside as Akihito felt tempted to bite it hard to prevent himself from weeping. 

Turning slowly to face Asami, Takato pouted while shaking his head to speak to someone in the room."You are such a good person."Takato was usually the collected friend of the group, but he stopped to suck up the tears so he can speak again."Is he blackmailing you?"

He knew he would be found out one day, and he had been careful to cover his tracks until he decided to allow for this cry for help to happen.Placing his hands in front of his face, he fell to the ground in tears."Ngh." 

Leaving the table to face his friend, Akihito went up to him.“Tell us.Why did you do this, Kou?You know that you can always tell us anything.”

“People are dead.”

Kou wept more at hearing Takato say that making himself want to reach for a weapon."I know!"He screamed the words out before whispering, "I know."Feeling a hand on his, he knew it was Akihito."I never would give you up, Aki."

Takato felt outraged as the screens still blinked red behind him.“You have.”

Ignoring him, Akihito wrapped his hand around Kou’s hand.“Talk to me.”

His lips moved in between wanting to speak and moistening them."It happened during the last time I was at the doctor's office.When I woke up, Yuri was standing there along with all this equipment in a room I never was in before," explained Kou while his eyes remained on Akihito."They did something to me where each time I deviate from his orders, I get these massive shocks.He said that next time…AH!"

Everyone in the room watched as Kou went down to the ground in a spastic fit.As Akihito tried to touch him to settle him down, he felt a charge reach through to his bones prompting Asami to grab him.While everyone watched Kou suffer, Takato bravely took a sedative and ordered a Humanoid to sedate him as blood started to show from their friend's mouth and nose.As the shot was administered, and Kou began to settle down, Akihito crouched down to examine him to find Kou's pulse was slow, and his breathing too shallow.

"We need a doctor," Akihito ordered, but even as the words flew out of his mouth, he could already hear Asami on the phone.Looking down at his friend, Akihito brushed his hair back to say, "It's alright, Kou."


	13. Unsavory like a Rotting Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, an attack on T-Tech while an unfortunate traitor comes to light. A traitor that wasn't at all willing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pre-written along with the next chapter. No other chapters have been written at all so everything will be moving at a snails crawl. I've been working overtime, and Historia has had a slew of health problems hammering her. We're trying our best.

Walking as fast as he could towards Kuroda, Barry hugged him.“I’ve been so worried about you,” Barry breathed out even as his eyes studied Ian on a gurney.“How are they?”

With no desire to let Barry go, Kuroda continued to hug him."They are both fine.Ian had a straightforward birth, and he had a girl.He named her, Hope."

Pulling away slightly, Barry grinned with pride.“You delivered it?So that means you can help with ours if we can’t get to the hospital in time?”

Chuckling at his enthusiasm, Kuroda brushed his nose against Barry's nose lovingly."I delivered it, and yes, I can."

“That’s fantastic.”

Fantastic?Only in that miracle of life while the main lobby had been turned into an E.D., to treat the victims of the bomb.As medical personnel buzzed from one person to the next to access their injuries, the most delicate was escorted away by a personal Physician of Asami's on a gurney.People didn't pay any attention to them even when Kou had another fit. 

“Do you believe it was the same person who changed this Armatoov person?”The doctor questioned as he fought hard not to touch the patient.

Despite himself, Asami chuckled at the error."Arbatrov.Yuri Arbatrov, and we aren't certain."

Akihito remained silent while the gurney glided along with his friend on top of it.His thoughts flooded as to why this happened to one of his best friends and knew that it could have happened to Takato.

XXX

Pain was still a part of life even if modern medicine is far more advanced now, but Yuri decided to let any relief go as he continued to cause grief.The building he was hiding in exploded, but he had already escaped with most of his men.Contingencies were a part of life, correct?

A smile crept upon his face as he saw the damage he caused inside the T-Tech building with Kou's help.Licking his lips as the man was beginning to speak, Yuri watched as the safeguard kicked in to deliver a system shock to make Kou's body spasm.He didn't expect to hear his phone come to life when it was damaged in the fight.

Picking it up, Yuri answered it, “Yes?”

“We should meet at the docks.This will be alone.No tricks.”Mikhail hung up without saying anything more.

The docks?Yuri thought about where Mikhail would like to go, and he stood up to announce he was leaving.

XXX

Hearing a scream, both Sakazaki and Hajun rushed upstairs to check in on Sudou.Heading into the room, the blonde was scrambling off the bed as if he saw a ghost, and was trying to escape.Sakazaki went up to him to gently take his hands, but Sudou hit him instead as tears streaked his face. 

Seeming to understand the pain better than his partner, Hajun said, "What happened to him was very violent so that Sudou will need a lot of patience."

Nodding his head, Sakazaki sat there as close as possible to Sudou.“You told me what happened, but not in great detail.You don’t have to now, but you can if you wish.”

Turning his face away from him, Sudou whimpered out even as Yuri’s face continued to show in his subconscious.“I love you, but I want to die instead of living like this.”

“You feel like this, but I want to let you know that we’ll miss you greatly,”Sakazaki stated softly while inching his hand closer. 

Fear continued to dot through Sudou's blue eyes until he rolled himself into a ball, trying to shield away all the pain Yuri put him through."Even his death can't solve this now."

XXX

Feilong had no idea what Mikhail was planning, but when he entered into the bedroom to find it empty, he felt the foreboding as he hacked into Mikhail's calls to find an unsavory one.

“Ridiculous,” he seethed as he glared out towards the docks.

XXX

This was the most that any one of his employees has been outside the company before, Akihito noted while nurses buzzed around like bees.Asami was busy checking on his business and other things making him remain alone in his thoughts before Kuroda approached him.

"It is all negative on both my grandfather and the person responsible for Yuri's change to have done this to your friend," Kuroda told him as he lent a hand to Barry."My grandfather is there to help try to take the device out of him, but it is delicate."

Sitting down slowly beside Barry, Akihito watched as Asami studied him."There is a reason why he was made to do this because Kou would never betray us willingly."

Knowing that Akihito has been questioning why Asami has stood away from them so long, Kuroda responded to the unspoken question, "That is the many reasons Ryuichi is trying to discover for you.That and Mikhail have decided to reach out to Yuri on his own to speak to him.Something that will prove wrong with such a sick mind."

Fingers splayed across his abdomen; Barry had been counting before he could speak up."Shinji."

Akihito watched as the seat below Barry got wet.“He’s going into labor.”

Smiling, Kuroda called out, "Nurse!"Raising Barry with his hand on his partner's belly, he said, "Your friend will be fine, Takaba."

Observing as Barry was being wheeled off, Akihito felt all alone again before Takato silently joined him.“It isn’t his fault.”

Takato had always been so pragmatic, but it was hard for him to wrap his mind around.

XXX

A table had been set up with Mikhail already sitting there, or more like lounging there with tense muscles ready for anything.Yuri viewed his nephew from afar and felt a tingle below his waist in anticipation of the chance of being close to him.Still, he had to be cautious, knowing how Mikhail could be.

With confident steps, Yuri came closer with an infuriating smile on his face."It is a pleasure to see you again, finally."

"The pleasure is all yours, Uncle," spat Mikhail though he tried to maintain a calm facade in the face of this meeting.

Sitting down, Yuri took in Mikhail’s appearance along with his fragrance.“What do you wish to speak about?”

Seeing that the asshole made himself look suitable for this meeting had Mikhail clench his fist in frustration.The destruction of many Humanoids and now deaths to people was outrageous.Opening his mouth to speak, Mikhail shut it as the words failed him knowing that whatever he says, Yuri will tell him the worst option.

"Without giving myself up, what can we give you to make you stop this insanity?You have now harmed innocent people," Mikhail declared as he stabbed the table with his index finger."Whenever I conduct business, I always leave that out of the equation."

Yuri’s jaw set even as he knew what Mikhail was going to say, but hated it still.“I will always want the one I love.”

His eyes closed for a second so he can shake his head.“I’m not listening to something that is not right, Uncle.”

Getting up, Yuri grabbed his hand quickly to place a gun under Mikhail’s chin.“Than Feilong won’t mind if I remove you from existence.”

An old fashioned gun?Mikhail heard about this from Asami and Akihito."Do it and face his wrath."Grinning as he listened to the clicking, Mikhail snickered."Feilong will ruin you, Uncle."

Even with Mikhail's men aiming their weapons at him from far away, Yuri chuckled as he raised him in the air."Next time you'll be with me, and next time the owner of T-Tech will die."

Tossing Mikhail into the water, Yuri moved away as his men quickly moved in to begin fighting. 

XXX

"You left me so that you can see that sick, perverted monster alone?"

Wrapped up in a robe, Mikhail examined Feilong while he spoke to him in such a quiet fury.It made him feel small, unlike others who have talked to him in quite this way."I knew you would have disapproved of it."

“It would have been the best way of taking him out,” Feilong corrected while he sneered.“Don’t be so daft about these things while your ass is on the line.”

Hearing the double entendre, Mikhail secured the robe closer to his body as if it could shield him.“He would still want-“

"Akihito?I know this, and it is not negotiable at all."Frustration wracked his body even as his mind calculated everything that nearly wiped his hard drive out."I love you so deeply, and yet, I cannot think properly at this time."

Wrapping his arms around his beloved, Mikhail kissed the back of his head.“We are one, and I’ll make up for this.”

“You will.You damned sure will.”

XXX

The squeak of the chair was a welcome annoyance to Sorano even as Alistair continued to type on it.Things seemed to be a bit more manual for them in the control room than the mind control way they do something while they work there.It was a multi-task room, but as Sorano sat down in defeat from knowing who the unfortunate traitor is, he dangled his arms in a useless attempt for some activity.

From his viewpoint, Alistair could see the trouble brewing in his friend's face.Removing his hands away from the keyboard, Alistair focused on him instead of work."Talk to me, or else I'll explode from the stress."

A stressed laugh escaped Sorano even as he thought about other things to make him feel better.“Do you think the introduction of Dominants here brought bad luck to us?”

That was a question Alistair didn't think Sorano was ever going to ask, making him think hard about everything knowing Yuri would happen either way."They were the first step towards it, but I will admit that having sex isn't bad."

Sorano became very quiet as he thought about that, and while he cared about Kirishima, he wished to gain his independence in the face of all this shit.“We imprinted, but we haven’t bonded at all.”Sorano sighed as he leaned forward to grab a vile.“I refuse to be bonded.”

Watching his friend drink the vile, Alistair thought that was a mistake.“It’ll happen, don’t resist,” Alistair advised.

Tossing the empty vile into a trash shoot, Sorano scoffed, “You say that only because you aren’t trapped in here like before.”

“That’s true, but maybe.”Alistair trailed off as he thought of Suoh. 

Catching Alistair’s thoughts, Sorano leaned forward to finish his sentence.“You have no idea if you love him.”

Sighing felt like a terrible drain to his system."I can tell that he cares about me, but I guess in time I'll love him as Akihito fell for Asami."

Akihito did fall in love with that man rather quickly.“They were made for one another, that’s for certain,” Sorano stated with full confidence.“It was like this creator just drew them into life to fit like two puzzle pieces for all eternity.”

Alistair stared at his friend for some time before a burst of laughter escaped his lips."Oh, man!That was corny as all hell."

“But true.You can’t deny it,” Sorano responded as if uncaring of the laughter.


End file.
